¿Qué coño le pasa a Hermione?
by dahl
Summary: Femslash Hay ciertas tiranteces entre sus amigos, pero Harry no está dispuesto a permitir que influyan en la amistad que les une desde primero...
1. Chapter 1

Rating: NR -18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo no gano nada con esto.

Avisos: Femslash. En esta historia hay personajes homosexuales y también hay escenas con contenidos sexuales. Historia ubicada en el sexto año. No se tiene a cuenta el sexto libro.

Comentarios: No sé hasta qué punto es una locura escribir por capítulos. Mucha gente aquí lo lleva bastante bien, ojalá esté a la altura. ¡Espero que os guste!


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Qué coño le pasa a Hermione?**

--¿Qué coño le pasa a Hermione?

--Eh?

--Harry, ¿me oyes!

--Te oigo, te oigo. Y haz el favor de dejar de zarandearme.

A pesar de que Ron era su mejor amigo, Harry Potter no podía evitar pensar, a veces, que el muchacho era un poco pesadito. Sobre todo cuando se trataba de cualquier tema relacionado con Hermione, de la que estaba perdidamente enamorado, aunque se bebería cualquier poción preparada por Neville Logbotton antes que reconocerlo.

--Qué le pasa ahora a Hermione? – le preguntó Harry con tono aburrido.

--¿Cómo que qué le pasa? ¿Es que no lo has visto? ¡En qué estabas pensando Harry! Se ha ido. ¡Así, sin más!

Harry se empezó a sentir crispado por los gritos de Ron. Estaba pensando en Sirius y concentrándose en odiar a Bellatrix Lestrange y a Lord Voldemort. Qué narices le importaba a él si Hermione se ha ido o se ha dejado de ir.

--¿Que se ha ido a dónde, Ron? – le respondió Harry, con voz de hastío. Tenía claro que si no le decía algo, su amigo iba a empezar a montar la marimorena y se iría a su cuarto cabreado. Ya tenía suficientes problemas como para pelearse también con su mejor amigo.

--Y yo que sé. Me ha dicho que deberían suspender la copa de Quiddich, porque piensa que los dementores pueden atacar a alguien como hicieron contigo en tercero. – Ron no se paraba ni para respirar.- Como si no supiéramos hacer los patronus…blablabla…. Y no pueden entrar al colegio, que está protegido..blablabla.. por supuesto le he dicho que…. Y ella me ha dicho que…

Los eternos le he dicho, me ha dicho, pensó Harry, ya hartísimo.

--Pero ¿por qué se ha ido?- le interrumpió

--Eso te iba a decir. Me ha dicho que se iba a la biblioteca a estudiar y se ha largado, ¡y tan campante!- Ron, a quién la interrupción de Harry, apenas había dejado tiempo para respirar, casi se ahoga al decir estas últimas palabras.

--Bueno, ya sabes como es… con los estudios y tal…- le replicó un poco sorprendido por ver a su amigo tan fuera de sí.

--¡Te da igual! ¡Pues vete a la mierda! – le gritó Ron por última vez y se largó escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios.

Harry se quedó en el sofá, contemplando el fuego de la chimenea y pensando con extrañeza cuánto le recordaba ese comportamiento, al de Cho Chang durante el curso pasado. No estaba seguro, si es que el amor convertía a la gente en gilipollas, o es que su amigo se estaba volviendo afeminado… o si estaba poseído por el espíritu de Cho.

De todas formas, si que era raro el comportamiento de Hermione últimamente. Las discusiones, sin fin, de Ron y Hermione habían sido algo tan habitual, que había acabado por ser algo normal. Y justo por eso, incluso para él, cuya mente estaba demasiado ocupada con las profecías, los señores tenebrosos y el amor a su adorado e idolatrado Sirius, era algo notorio el cambio que se había producido.

De alguna manera, Harry no sabría precisar exactamente cuándo, Hermione había empezado a pasar, literalmente, de discutir con Ron. Y este, en consecuencia, hacía todo lo posible por cabrear a su amiga, sin resultados.

Harry no tenía ninguna gana de inmiscuirse, pero Ron se enfadaba cada vez más con él por culpa de Hermione. Y además, eran sus amigos. Y ese bonito equilibrio que había habido siempre entre los tres, peligraba desde que la chica parecía determinada a hacer a Ron, menos caso que a una mosca.

Tampoco sabía muy bien, si a Hermione le iba a hacer mucha gracia que él fuera a preguntarle qué le pasaba con Ron, sobre todo ahora que estaban un poco distanciados. Otra de las particularidades de este nuevo curso. Tenía a un amigo permanentemente irascible y a otro que, poco a poco, se alejaba de él. Y no sabía lo que estaba pasando, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer saberlo. Simplemente quería que las cosas fueran como siempre. Con sus amigos, en el colegio, sin Voldemort, con Sirius…

Harry se inmiscuye

Harry entró en la biblioteca, y paseó por las filas de mesas hasta dar con Hermione. La muchacha estaba enfrascada leyendo un libro increíblemente grueso. Harry carraspeó.

--¿Vienes a estudiar? – le preguntó Hermione, levantando la cabeza, con un deje

--de sorpresa.

--Err…no.

--Lo imaginaba.- Volvió a decir la chica y se quedó mirándolo expectante.

--Quisiera hablar contigo Hermione.- Se paró, pero como la aludida seguía mirándole, volvió a tomar la palabra.- Bueno… esto… es que últimamente no hablamos mucho…

--Ya.- respondió ella. Y volvió a quedarse callada, pero esta vez no le miraba a la cara.

--Y pasas de Ron…

--¡Es un pesado!

--Lo sé, lo sé- empezó a decir Harry, pero Hermione volvió a tomar la palabra interrumpiéndole.

--Yo no tengo el mismo interés en él… que el que él tiene conmigo. Y no tengo ganas de discutir sobre todo, ¿entiendes Harry? Están los EXTASIS a la vuelta de la esquina y... bueno, si al menos ligara como las personas normales, yo le hubiera mandado a la mierda y a la larga se acabaría arreglando, ¿no crees? – Hermione le miró inquisitiva, pero Harry no estaba muy seguro de qué responder a eso.

--P-pues…

--Yo no puedo mandarle a la mierda, porque él jamás reconocerá que le gusto.- prosiguió la muchacha.

Se quedaron ambos callados, mirándose. Harry pensó que las cosas estaban muy crudas. Tan crudas, que se atemorizó a si mismo pensando en que esto era el fin de la amistad que había unido a los tres desde primero.

--Tienes que decírselo, Hermione. Porque lo reconozca o no lo reconozca, más vale que se entere pronto que no quieres nada con él. – Le dijo Harry con el tono más autoritario que pudo.- Y que sea lo que tenga que ser.- añadió con desesperación.

--Tienes razón.- Respondió Hermione cabizbaja y comenzó a recoger sus libros.

Harry y Hermione llevaban ya un buen rato esperando, sentados bajo un haya en la salida del castillo, cuando Ron se presentó. Todavía traía en la mano el pergamino que le habían enviado atado a Hedwig.

Harry se levantó y murmuró algo sobre unos deberes atrasados y se marchó en dirección al colegio. Se sentó en las escalinatas de la entrada. Desde allí no escuchaba a sus amigos, pero podía verles hablar sentados bajo el haya. Se sentía un poco mal, porque no les estaba dando toda la intimidad que debiera, pero no estaba muy seguro de cómo iban a acabar la cosas tras lo que iba a acontecer y como amigo debía estar ahí por si le necesitaban. Y como cotilla, tenía que estar ahí, para no roerse las uñas en el castillo, de pura angustia, sin saber qué narices estaba pasando entre esos dos.

Al principio parecía todo muy normal, pero al rato le llegaron voces. No entendía nada, pero sin duda estaban discutiendo a voces. Ron se levantó y se dio la vuelta airado. Hermione le gritaba algo, y el muchacho se volvió para gritar también. Más volvió a darse la vuelta y salió corriendo en dirección a donde estaba Harry.

Ron pasó como una flecha a su lado, y Harry esperó a que llegase Hermione, que venía andando tranquilamente hasta donde estaba él. La muchacha no tenía buena cara, y a Harry le daba la impresión de que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

--Parece que no ha ido muy bien, ¿no?

--Ha sido desastroso, Harry. – le respondió la muchacha.- Ha negado que yo le gustara, y luego me ha llamado de todo y después me ha preguntado si viktor me ha presionado para esto y luego me ha llamado de todo, otra vez. Y finalmente se ha ido corriendo.

Hermione no tenía muy buena cara y Harry la conocía demasiado bien como para intentar consolarla. De hecho, era siempre Hermione la que estaba ahí para él cuando las cosas se torcían. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y Harry hizo un ademán de marcharse. Ella le retuvo.

--Harry – le dijo con la voz quebrada.

Volvió a quedarse callada, él esperaba algo, un discurso, cualquier cosa, pero ella se quedó callada. Veía la desesperación en sus ojos, y no entendía los motivos. Cierto era que la charla que acababa de tener con Ron no era un buen trago, pero la peor parte se la había llevado el chico. ¿Se habrá arrepentido? Se preguntó. Ella había dejado claro que no estaba enamorada del pelirrojo. Entendería tristeza, entendería cierta impotencia, ¿pero desesperación?

--Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer – fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

--Lo sé – le respondió ella – tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo.

Volvieron a quedarse callados. Harry intuía que su amiga esperaba algo de él.

--¿Estás bien, Hermione? – obviamente no lo estaba, pero si ella no era capaz de desahogarse sola, tendría que ayudarla de alguna manera.

--No, no estoy bien – parecía a punto de llorar

--¿Por lo de Ron?

Hermione se estremeció y empezó a ponerse roja. Harry empezó a asustarse, definitivamente su amiga tenía problemas. Seguramente problemas mucho más graves que su pelea con Ron. Nunca la había visto en ese estado.

--¡Por supuesto que es por lo de Ron! ¿Por qué iba a ser sino? – le chilló de repente Hermione, asustándole.

Y seguidamente se dio la vuelta y entró corriendo en el colegio. Harry se quedó mirando la puerta boquiabierto, no entendía nada de nada.

Harry se durmió esa noche pensando lo graves que se iban a poner las cosas a partir de ahora. Ya nunca más serían ellos tres. Serían él y Ron o él y Hermione. Él siempre había creído que los tres serían amigos para siempre. Algún día le ayudarían a deshacerse por fin de Voldemort y después trabajarían en el departamento de aurores del ministerio y vivirían en la misma ciudad. Para Harry, sus amigos eran la familia que nunca había tenido y ahora, ese núcleo que habían creado se estaba desmoronando. Tenía que hacer algo.

Se levantó temprano con la determinación de lograr reunir de nuevo a la pandilla. No sabía exactamente qué paso iba a dar, pero no pensaba quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Durante la clase de Historia de la magia se hizo patente la nueva situación. Se sentó junto a Hermione, como hacía siempre en esa asignatura. Era la única manera de conseguir buenos apuntes. Pero Ron, en lugar de ocupar su sitio, al otro lado de Hermione, se sentó varios pupitres más atrás, junto a un chico de Hufflepuf.

Harry se volvió varias veces durante la clase, para mirar a su amigo, pero este ni siquiera levantaba la vista del pupitre, se dedicaba a jugar con su pluma como si el resto del mundo no existiese.

Al finalizar la clase Harry le cogió del brazo y se lo llevó arrastrando fuera del aula.

--Ron, no tienes que estar enfadado conmigo

--¿Ah, no?- Ron, evidentemente estaba muy, pero que muy enfadado.

--Y tampoco tienes que estarlo con Hermione

Ron estaba tan enfadado que parecía que le iba a salir espuma por la boca en cualquier momento. Agarraba la varita con inusitada fuerza, tenía los nudillos blancos de la presión y Harry se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica para agarrar la suya. No quería tener que usarla, pero no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer Ron, estando como estaba.

--¿Tú también piensas que estoy enamorado de Hermione, verdad? – le gritó furioso.

Harry se quedó lívido.

--¿Cómo? – le dijo abriendo los ojos como platos.

--Os creéis muy listos los dos – le decía Ron, aún rojo por la ira, con el tono más digno que le había escuchado jamás – no se cómo se os ha pasado por la cabeza pensar que me gusta. Es como si dices que me gusta mi hermana. No te fastidia.

--¡Pero siempre te ha gustado! – Harry pensó por un momento que debía ser algún tipo de técnica de defensa, pero no pudo evitar lanzar esa exclamación.

Esta vez Ron no le respondió, se había calmado y parecía ahora dubitativo. Harry empezó a preocuparse. Desde que había empezado el curso, sus amigos estaban de lo más raro.

--Creo que debemos hablar los tres – le dijo, entonces, Ron.

Encontraron a Hermione en la biblioteca, como siempre y salieron con ella al claustro del colegio. La chica parecía intrigada y Harry definitivamente lo estaba. Cuando se sentaron, en el primer banco que encontraron en el camino, Harry no sabía que era más raro, si la extraña e inusitada reunión, o el temple de Ron, que parecía muy seguro de si mismo.

--Tengo que contaros algo – les dijo el muchacho perdiendo un poco del porte que traía momentos atrás. Harry y Hermione lo miraban expectantes. – Para empezar sois idiotas, imbéciles y unos amigos de mierda – empezó a perder la compostura, pero se recuperó al instante, no así sus amigos – Yo no estoy enamorado de ti – se dirigió a Hermione – Ni siquiera entiendo cómo habéis podido pensar eso.

--L-lo siento – dijo Hermione con mucha suavidad – creía que era así y yo… yo no siento eso por ti, y no quería hacerte daño. De verdad, lo siento muchísimo.

--No importa – la tranquilizó el muchacho – Yo no pensaba deciros esto. Harry, no quiero perderte como amigo.

--No vas a perderme como amigo, Ron – le replicó Harry sorprendido.

--Harry…. – Ron parecía no saber cómo continuar – Estoy saliendo con Cho.

Harry y Hermione lo miraron asombrados.

--¡Cómo! – Harry no podía creérselo - ¿Desde cuándo?

--P-pues empezamos el curso pasado – Ron empezaba a tener problemas para expresarse – cuándo ella y tú lo dejasteis. N-no creí conveniente… decírtelo. – estaba rojo de la vergüenza.

Harry estaba indignado y Hermione seguía sorprendida. ¿Cómo había podido hacerle aquello? ¡Su mejor amigo! ¡con su ex! No tenía nombre. Enfadado, Harry se levantó con ganas de lanzarle un maleficio a su amigo, pero Hermione le retuvo.

--Yo también tengo que deciros algo – ella también se puso colorada. Y los dos chicos la miraron.- Me da muchísima vergüenza.

La chica se quedó callada y Harry que estaba perdiendo la paciencia con tanta confesión inesperada le increpó para que hablara de una vez. No tuvo mucho efecto, porque la muchacha, se puso aún más nerviosa.

--Hermione – le dijo Ron, cogiéndole de la mano, ahora que las dudas sobre su posible romance estaban disipadas. - ¿Qué te sucede?

--C-creo….c-creo, esto, c-creo – cada vez estaba mas colorada y más insegura, y eso no era normal en ella – me parece que me gustan las chicas.

Harry abrió la boca, no se esperaba una confesión como aquella. Y parecía que a Ron le pasaba algo de lo mismo.

--¿Qué te gustan las chicas? – le preguntó Harry para cerciorarse.

--Sí – le respondió ella mirando al suelo, avergonzada.

--¿Estás segura?- Harry no lo tenía claro.

--¡Es una barbaridad! – dijo Ron, de repente, con un tono un poco más alto de lo normal.

--Pues no sé que tiene de malo que le gusten las chicas, tú estás saliendo con Cho Chang – le replicó Harry indignado, y presto a ponerse del lado de Hermione, por una vez en su vida. – Hermione, en serio, no pasa nada. Si te gustan las chicas a mi me parece estupendo.

Ron bufó algo media voz, pero aunque a regañadientes, parecía estar formulando algún tipo de frase de apoyo sobre la recién descubierta tendencia sexual de su amiga. Sin embargo, Hermione no levantaba la cabeza y seguía mirando el suelo con inusitado interés.

--Hermione – Harry trataba de darle un tono comprensivo a su voz – de verdad que no nos importa, nos parece genial ¿A que sí, Ron?

--Si, genial – volvió a decir este a regañadientes.

Hermione levantó la cabeza y seguía igual de avergonzada. Estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

--Me gusta una chica, es terrible.

--Que no, que no es grave, Hermione. Que es una cosa normal – Harry quería consolarla.

--Es terrible, me gusta… - los dos amigos la miraban expectantes, Ron hacía como que no estaba interesado, pero Harry estaba loquito por enterarse – Pansy Parkinson.

¡¡Pansy Parkinson! – Gritaron los dos al unísono. Hermione no sabía dónde meterse.

Esta era buena, menuda mañana. Que Ron estuviera saliendo con Cho Chang era un terrible agravio, pero podría sobreponerse. Que a Hermione le gustaran las chicas, era algo inesperado para él, que pensaba que esas cosas solo salían en la tele muggle, no obstante tampoco le parecía algo grave. Pero que Hermione estuviera enamorada de Pansy Parkinson, eso era algo terrible, era casi asqueroso.

Durante el almuerzo se sentaron juntos, como siempre, pero los tres estaban taciturnos, cada uno inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Harry no hacía más que darle vueltas. Se volvió varias veces hacia la mesa de los Slytherin para mirar a Pansy, a ver si descubría qué narices le interesaba a Hermione de esa chica, pero Draco le descubrió y empezó a increparle y a amenazarle con media mazorca de maíz en la mano. Así que cesó en el empeño de mirar a la Slytherin, no por sentirse intimidado por el idiota de Malfoy, sino más bien por no darle el placer de creer que merecía la más mínima atención por su parte.

Se había levantado esa mañana con la determinación de solucionar las cosas entre los tres. Y se dijo que debía aceptar la nueva relación de su amigo, pero jamás podría apoyar a Hermione con el tema de Pansy. Ni siquiera sabía si la Slytherin quería algo con su amiga, pero si lo quería se iba a dar con un canto en los dientes. Había decenas de chicas guapas en el colegio, alguna tendría que haber a quien también le gustaran las chicas.

--¡Claro! ¡Eso es! – gritó de repente, con satisfacción.

Todos los que estaban sentados alrededor le miraron como si fuera un bicho raro. El bicho raro que vivió.

--¡Ron, tienes que venir conmigo!- y le cogió por la manga de la túnica arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

--¿Pero qué te pasa? – le decía el otro con la boca llena y un muslo de pollo mordisqueado en la mano.

--Vamos a encontrar una chica para Hermione – le respondió Harry contentísimo por su acertada decisión.

--¿Una chica para Hermione? – Ron no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.


	3. Chapter 3

Varios días después, un pergamino apareció en los tablones de anuncios de tres de las salas comunes de las cuatro casas.

La gente miraba extrañada el pergamino, el día anterior no estaba allí, pero lo más raro era que el pergamino estaba en blanco, sin embargo en los bordes tenía una gruesa línea roja, que se ponía brillante cada vez que alguien pasaba cerca del tablón.

En la sala común de Hufflepuf dos chicas se acercaron al ver cómo brillaba un pergamino del tablón de anuncios.

_Estimada alumna, a ti que me lees:_

_Hoy es tu día de suerte. La soltera más codiciada de Hogwarts, Hermione Granger está disponible y ansía encontrar a su gran amor. ¿Podrías ser tú?_

--¡Que fuerte! – le dijo Susan Bones a su amiga Hannah Abbot mientras leía.

--¿Qué fuerte, qué? – le respondió su amiga extrañada

--¿Pero no lo lees?

--¿El qué?

--El pergamino – Susan se exasperó, pero mira que era cortita la pobre Hannah.

--Susan… - la miró esta condescendientemente – el pergamino está en blanco.

Susan se quedó de piedra.

--¿En blanco dices?

--Sí, yo no sé que te pasa esta mañana, Susan – le espetó la otra – anda, vamos a desayunar.

La pobre chica se quedó allí boquiabierta, sin entender porqué su amiga decía que estaba en blanco y no prestaba atención, cuando no solo estaba escrito, sino que las letras brillaban y ponía claramente que Hermione (Bombón) Granger, era bollera. Eso no solo era un notición, era una bendición caída del cielo.

Antes de salir hacia el comedor terminó de leer el pergamino.

_Si crees que puedes ser tú la afortunada que se gane el amor de esta hermosa bruja, acude esta tarde al campo de Quiddich a las 4 pm._

_¡No faltes!_

No hacía falta que le insistieran, Susan no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Harry estaba muy contento, las cosas estaban saliendo a pedir de boca. En la sala de Gryffindor, su pergamino encantado estaba siendo todo un éxito. La mayoría de la gente lo miraba con extrañeza y seguían su camino, pero unas cuantas chicas se habían parado ya a mirarlo con mucho detenimiento, y Harry había comprendido que lo estaban leyendo. Era de prever que en las salas de Ravenclaw y Huffelpuf fuera todo igual de bien. En Slytherin no había querido ponerlo, por si acaso resultaba que Pansy Parkinson también era de la otra acera, porque eso de estar saliendo con Draco Malfoy no podía ser otra cosa que una tapadera. Nadie en su sano juicio, ni siquiera la idiota de Pansy Parkinson podía considerar a Draco actractivo.

--¿Qué es eso? – Harry se sobresaltó, no se había percatado de que Ron, aún somnoliento, había llegado y se había puesto a su lado a mirar el pergamino, que Harry miraba con tanto orgullo.

--Es un anuncio para reunir a todas las chicas lesbianas del colegio – le dijo harry pletórico

--Ah… pues no pone nada.

--Ya, le he hecho un hechizo – harry realmente estaba entusiasmado con su pequeño proyecto de buscarle una novia a Hermione – Solo lo pueden leer las personas con tendencias homosexuales, que no sean Hermione, claro, que me mata. Encontré el hechizo en un libro de la biblioteca.

--¿Y qué pone? – le preguntó Ron mirando el pergamino interesado.

Harry se lo leyó de cabo a rabo.

--Genial, ¿eh?

--¿Y tú cómo es que puedes leerlo? – Había una mezcla de sorna y extrañeza en la voz de su amigo.

--Pues porque yo lo he conjurado, ¡mira que eres tonto!

--Bueno, bueno – le dijo el otro entre risas y ambos se fueron a desayunar.

La sala común de Gryffindor estaba ya vacía, todo el mundo había bajado a desayunar. Ginny Weasley bajó apresuradamente las escaleras, _¡Menos mal que es sábado_! Se decía, porque menuda forma de pegársele las sábanas.

Llevaba la camisa mal abotonada y aunque había tratado de metérsela debajo de la falda, parte se le había quedado por fuera. La corbata la llevaba floja, la chaqueta abierta. Y los libros, a los que tenía que pegarles un buen repaso, los llevaba en la mano haciendo equilibrios para que no se cayesen.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir vio el pergamino que había en el tablón de anuncios. Desde allí no podía leerlo, pero brillaba tanto que le pudo la curiosidad y se acercó a echarle un vistazo.

Se sobresaltó del ruido de los libros al chocar contra el suelo. No podía creerlo, no podía. Hermione era… ni en su pensamiento era capaz de componer la frase. Era como ella. Había pasado tantas horas en los dos últimos años pensando en ella y compadeciéndose de si misma porque Hermione jamás la querría. ¿Cómo la iba a querer, si Hermione era perfecta, y heterosexual? Algún día se casaría con su hermano y Ginny sería la pobre solterona... No era la única, y por si fuera poco ella, su ella, el amor de su vida también era… No era capaz de decirlo. Era como ella.

Una especie de fuerza estaba dentro de su cuerpo, pugnando por salir. Como si estuviera henchida de felicidad, y fuera tanta, que trataba de salir de su cuerpo, que se estaba quedando pequeño para tanta dicha. Y mientras, sonreía de tal forma que le empezaban a doler las mejillas. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía así, no recordaba ninguna sensación parecida y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala, porque no era capaz de decidir qué hacer a continuación. Simplemente quería ahogarse en su felicidad y soñar despierta con que Hermione y ella podrían tener algo juntas.

Harry se estaba empezando a impacientar. Faltaba un cuarto de hora para las cuatro de la tarde y no creía poder retener a Hermione por mucho tiempo en el estadio de Quiddich. La chica se quejaba porque estaba descuidando los deberes. _¡Qué pesadita con los deberes! _Si Ron no aparecía pronto y el tiempo pasaba más deprisa todos sus planes se iban a ir al traste.

Había conseguido reservar el campo de Quiddich, había engañado a Hermione para que fuera allí con él, suplicándole que le enseñara en privado algunos hechizos. Esta era la parte más brillante de su plan, había instado a la chica que le enseñara a crear una barrera de protección alrededor del campo, para que ningún curioso pudiera entrar sin su consentimiento. Y juntos, habían hecho aparecerse una mesa y un par de sillas.

Hermione, que de tonta no tenía un pelo, había sospechado algo, porque ahora no paraba de insistirle los motivos por los que estaban realizando tales hechizos, que no estaban dentro de los planes de estudio de ese trimestre. Harry trataba de convencerla que era para estar preparado por si tenía que vérselas pronto con Voldemort, pero Hermione no creía que una mesa y un par de sillas fueran un arma eficaz para tales menesteres y a Harry se le estaba acabando la inventiva.

--¡Menos mal! – dijo aliviado al ver aparecer a Ron. Pero le cambió la cara casi instantáneamente, Cho Chang venía detrás de él.

--Se lo he tenido que contar, íbamos a pasar la tarde juntos – se excusó el pelirrojo avergonzado.- Y… ya no vamos a escondernos más, Harry, te guste o no.

A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia, pero tampoco quería pelearse con su amigo. Había decidido que todo iba a marchar bien entre ellos pasase lo que pasase y además, no quería hacer perder la paciencia a Hermione.

--Vale, vale, no hay problema – dijo secamente y se dirigió a Cho susurrando – vete a la entrada y deja pasar a todas las chicas que vayan llegando, por favor.

Unos minutos después empezaron a llegar algunas chicas del colegio. La primera fue Susan Bones, que había estado horas dando vueltas en la puerta del colegio esperando a que fueran las cuatro de la tarde. Llegaron algunas chicas más a las que Harry solo conocía de vista. Cuando vio aparecer a Katie Bell pegó un gritito de satisfacción _¡Lo sabía!_ Y se dedicó unos momentos a pensar, que si no fuera porque ya se habían ido del colegio, Alicia Spinnet y Angelina Johnson estarían allí sin ninguna duda.

Hermione mientras tanto se empezaba a impacientar, por la cara que tenía, no atinaba a comprender porqué estaban apareciendo tantas chicas del colegio en el campo de Quiddich. Harry la cogió por los hombros y la sentó en una de las sillas junto a la mesa, puso la otra delante y se fue hacia el grupo de las chicas que se habían quedado todas junto a la puerta, sin estar muy seguras de qué hacer a continuación. Hermione estaba quieta en su silla. Era todo tan raro que se quedó sentada a ver qué sucedía, porque no tenía ni idea de qué podía pasar a continuación. De repente, una de las chicas, tras hablar con Harry se fue hasta la mesa y se sentó en la silla enfrente de Hermione. Ron, que estaba cerca le dijo que disponía de 5 minutos. Hermione, que ya estaba empezando a impacientarse con tanto secretismo y tanta parafernalia, abrió la boca para protestar y exigir una explicación. Fue tarde porque la chica que se había sentado frente a ella la miraba sonriendo, y habló primero.

--Hola – le dijo la chica, que según los cálculos de Hermione debía ser Ravenclaw de cursos inferiores. – Soy Carol Emmettson. Igual me has visto alguna vez por la biblioteca, yo voy mucho por allí. – la chica parecía algo nerviosa

--A-ah , pues encantada – le respondió cortésmente Hermione cada vez más confusa.

--A mi también me gusta mucho leer.

--¿Ah, sí? – Hermione ya no sabía qué pensar, se volvía a mirar a Ron pero este miraba hacia otro sitio y parecía divertirse, no le sentó muy bien, así que se volvió hacia la muchacha con cara de pocos amigos, pero esta estaba tan nerviosa que ni lo notó.

--Sé que te gusta leer porque te he visto mucho por la biblioteca, yo voy mucho por allí.

--Eso ya me lo has dicho – le dijo cortante

--B-bueno, lo siento, yo he pensado… bueno, podríamos quedar algún día para estudiar juntas ¿sabes? Si quieres, claro.- la muchacha estaba como un tomate – ya-ya nos veremos por la biblioteca…

La muchacha se levantó y se fue cabizbaja, Hermione intentó aprovechar la oportunidad para montar en cólera, pero tampoco ahora le dio tiempo. Lavender Brown se sentó dónde momentos antes había estado la otra chica.

--Tanto tiempo compartiendo cuarto… - Lavender le sonreía con picardía, y Hermione estaba cada vez más intranquila. – si lo llego a saber antes me hubiera acercado a tu cama… - de repente inclinó la cabeza y se acercó más hacia Hermione, como para hacerle una confidencia – este invierno promete mucho frío…

--¡Lavender! – Hermione estaba escandalizada

--No te preocupes – y le guiñó un ojo – será nuestro secreto.

Lavender se levantó y Hermione, aunque hubiera querido no era capaz de quejarse, ni decir nada, estaba demasiado escandalizada.

Una por una, todas las chicas que estaban en el campo de Quiddich se acercaron a la mesa y le tiraron los trastos a Hermione. Esta hacía rato que comprendía lo que estaba pasando, pero seguía tan impresionada, que no era capaz de quejarse.

Al final, todas las chicas se fueron, pero Hermione se quedó allí sentada y aturdida. Harry se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla que tenía enfrente.

--Me has organizado una cita a ciegas con todas las chicas del colegio – le dijo a Harry con voz cansada, como si este no lo supiera.

--Anda ya, no había más de veinte. – le replicó el muchacho quitándole importancia.

--Harry…

--Hermione, tienes que olvidarte de Pansy. Ella no te conviene.

--¡Harry!

--No, tienes que olvidarte. Hay muchas chicas guapas. Mira Katie Bell, es guapísima y además es muy simpática. ¡Está en el equipo! – Para Harry, estar en el equipo era lo que hacía brillar a Katie por encima del resto de candidatas.

De repente una escandalera llegó desde la puerta. Cuando se fueron todas las chicas, Ron se fue hacia allí, que estaba Cho, y por lo último que había visto Harry, estaban apoyados contra la puerta pegándose lenguetazos.

Ginny venía, ahora, andando hacia ellos y Ron la perseguía enfadado.

--¡No me digas que tú también eres bollera! – le gritaba tratando de alcanzarla.

Ginny seguía andando hasta ellos con el paso firme, cargada de dignidad, mientras su hermano la seguía furioso e incrédulo.

--Yo también quiero participar – dijo cuando llegó a la mesa.

--Bueno – Harry se levantó para dejarle el sitio sin creer que la hermana de Ron pudiera ser también lesbiana.

--Ginny Weasley – Ron estaba fuera de sí

--Ronald Weasley – le respondió ella también enfadada – hago lo que me plazco y si te has creído ahora que eres mi padre estás listo. No vas a controlarme, ¿te enteras?

--¡Se lo voy a decir a mamá!

--Y yo le voy a decir que te he visto enrollarte con la exnovia de tu mejor amigo ¡Y con los pantalones semibajados! ¡Ron, que lo he visto!

Y debía ser cierto, porque a Ron se le subieron los colores, se dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

Siento haber llegado tarde, Peeves me dejó atrapada en los lavabos. – dijo la pelirroja tratando de excusarse.


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny se sentó frente a Hermione, roja por la rabia y visiblemente alterada. Harry se alejó un poco. Ginny Weasley era muy simpática, pero más valía estar lejos cuando se enfadaba. En ese sentido, era igualita a su madre.

La pelirroja estaba tan alterada por la pelea con su hermano, que casi se le había olvidado qué había ido a hacer al campo de Quiddich. Había dudado mucho antes de entrar, pero desde que Ron empezó a chillarle, dejó de considerar el paso que estaba a punto de dar como algo vergonzoso, para convertirlo en algo personal. No obstante, una vez que estuvo frente a frente con Hermione, que la miraba a los ojos, esperando a que dijera o hiciera algo, volvió a sentirse muy, muy pequeña y seguía roja, pero ya no de ira, sino de vergüenza.

-- Te quiero – fue lo único que atinó a decir, nunca había sido buena con las palabras, al menos cuando se trataba de temas sentimentales.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos.

-- ¿Desde cuándo?

-- Desde siempre – Le respondió abrumada.

Hermione se quedó quieta y callada, mirándole a los ojos. Ginny empezó a sentir mucho calor. Creía estar a punto de incendiarse por dentro.

-- Ginny – por el tono de voz, entendió a Hermione antes de que esta pudiera llegar a decírselo. – yo no estoy en condiciones de corresponderte. L-lo siento.

La pequeña de los Weasley ya se estaba levantando, antes de que Hermione terminara de hablar. Parecía estar a punto de llorar y se marchó corriendo.

-- ¡Pero Hermione! – Harry se había acercado corriendo a la chica y le hablaba desesperado - ¡Cómo has podido! Es Ginny, ¡Ginny! ¡Está en el equipo! – Harry clasista, como siempre – y además es una Weasley. ¡Y es guapa!

-- Siempre me ha gustado – Harry abrió la boca, su amiga además de lesbiana, se había vuelto loca.

-- ¡¿Y porqué le dices que no!

-- Por lo de Pansy

A Harry le ardían las orejas, y estaba a punto de echar humo. Que no se interesara por Katie Bell, vale, pero que rechazara a Ginny Weasley, eso era una ofensa al buen gusto. Todos los chicos del colegio estaban siempre colados por ella, era la nueva flamante cazadora de Gryffindor y por los entrenamientos prometía mucho. Además, para Harry, los Weasley eran una parte muy importante de su vida, es como si Hermione hubiera rechazado a su propia hermana.

Harry se fue hacia el colegio malhumorado y Hermione le seguía taciturna. A Ron y Cho los habían dejado en la puerta del estadio, entretenidos con lo suyo. Cuando iban a entrar, se toparon con un grupito de Slytherins que salía en ese momento. El grupito se quedó parado, mirándoles con el deje de soberbia de siempre. Harry suspiró hastiado.

-- Vaya, vaya – Pansy Parkinson se apostó frente a él y Hermione – El niño que vivió y la asquerosa sangre sucia.

-- Lávate la boca con jabón, Parkinson, que aquí lo único sucio que hay es tu aliento – le replicó Harry haciendo una mueca de asco.

-- Apártate, lagartija – le dijo en toda respuesta Pansy, y le apartó de un empujón. El resto de Slytherins fueron pasando por su lado riéndose y empujándole. Pansy se volvió hacia Hermione – Tienes algo podrido corriendo por tus venas, Granger – y se marchó con el resto de sus amigos.

Eso era lo único que le faltaba a Harry para montar en cólera.

-- No puedo entenderte. No puedo Hermione. ¿Cómo puede gustarte esa… idiota? Ni siquiera es guapa. – Harry se paró a reconsiderarlo – bueno, no es guapa, pero tiene un aquel. La verdad es que sabe sacarse partido. ¡Pero se maquilla mucho! Y mira como nos trata.

Hermione miraba al suelo.

-- Te llama sangre sucia cada vez que tiene la oportunidad, Hermione.

La chica tenía la cabeza cada vez más inclinada.

-- ¡Le gusta humillarte! – Harry estaba exasperado.

-- Essslqsta

-- ¿Qué? – Hermione había hablado tan bajito y tan rápido que el pobre no se había enterado de nada. Le cogió la cabeza y se la levantó, sosteniéndosela para que le hablase a la cara - ¿Qué? – le preguntó de nuevo.

-- Que eso es lo que me gusta… - Hermione estaba como un tomate.

Harry se quedó traspuesto, no sabía que decir. Hermione siempre había tenido sus excentricidades, pero esto iba mucho más allá. Su amiga lo que era es una pervertida del quince.

-- ¡¿Cómo qué te gusta!

-- A mí siempre me ha gustado Ginny, pero yo pensaba que a ella le gustabas tú y luego, pues no sé, yo no persigo causas perdidas, ya lo sabes. – Hermione empezó a explicarse con el mismo aplomo que siempre, pero se quedó un momento callada y pareció perderlo en solo unos segundos – todo fue muy rápido, ella… Pansy, me acorraló en los servicios de Myrtle… - Harry no podía cerrar la boca mientras la escuchaba – y me echó contra la pared… m-me cogió por la cintura y echó todo su cuerpo sobre mí y me susurró al oído todas esas cosas… las que ella dice; sangre sucia y todo eso y me preguntó si me gustaba que me lo dijera. Me dijo que a ella le ponía hacerlo – A Harry se le iba a caer la mandíbula al suelo – Yo no le respondí, claro, pero me gustó. Sentí algo ahí abajo – Hermione se señaló tímidamente la zona a la que quería referirse y a Harry casi se le caen las gafas de la vergüenza y la conmoción.

Los dos amigos entraron en el colegio abochornados. Hermione salió corriendo escaleras arriba, hacia la sala común. Harry se quedó sentado en las escaleras, porque tras la confesión de su amiga necesitaba sentarse o se iba a caer en redondo. Llevaban muchos años siendo amigos, pero jamás pensó en que iba a compartir con él algo tan íntimo y tan vergonzoso. No estaba preparado para algo así.

Durante los días siguientes, todo se sucedió con aparente normalidad. Pero Harry y Hermione no se miraban. Ginny ya no se sentaba junto a ellos durante las comidas. Y Ron se pasaba el día consternado, quejándose a ratos porque Ginny había resultado ser bollera y otras veces, indignado porque Hermione había rechazado a su hermana. Consecuencia de esto es que tampoco se dignaba a mirarla.

Harry intentaba entender cómo las cosas habían podido salir tan mal. Lo había previsto todo con un único fin. Que los tres estuvieran contentos y su amistad fuera tan bien como siempre. Y al final, todo había resultado del revés.

El jueves por la noche, el muchacho se quedó hasta tarde en la sala común de Gryffindor. Meditaba una y otra vez, qué podía hacer ahora para arreglar todo el entuerto. Ya no quedaba nadie en la sala y el fuego estaba a punto de consumirte. Decidió subir a tratar de dormir, aún a sabiendas de que daría muchas vueltas agobiado con el tema. Justo cuando iba a subir hacia los dormitorios, alguien apareció por la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios de las chicas.

-- Es muy tarde ya – era Ginny

-- Lo sé, no puedo dormir últimamente.

-- Ya, yo tampoco – le respondió la chica con un deje de tristeza.

Estaba claro que la muchacha quería charlar y Harry tampoco iba a dormirse así que ambos se sentaron en el sofá en el que unos minutos antes había estado el chico.

-- Lo siento, por lo de Hermione… - A Harry le daba mucha pena, que la hubiera rechazado. Sabía que la pelirroja lo estaba pasando mal.

-- Siempre pensé que ella quería a Ron. La he amado en silencio mucho tiempo y ahora que parecía que había una oportunidad…

-- Si te sirve de consuelo, ella me dijo que siempre le has gustado, pero pensaba que estabas por mí.

-- ¿Y ahora, porqué no me quiere? – estaba claro que para Ginny había sido un golpe saber que hubo un tiempo en el que realmente podía haber tenido una oportunidad.

-- Le gusta Pansy Parkinson.

-- ¡Pansy Parkinson! – Ginny abrió los ojos como platos y seguidamente se le empezó a encender la cara – ¡¿esa asquerosa Slytherin!

Harry asintió. Y Ginny se quedó callada mirando los últimos rescoldos de fuego, en la chimenea.

-- La odio – fue lo único que dijo antes de marcharse. Harry se quedó unos minutos más en el sofá, preguntándose si había hecho bien al decirle a Ginny lo de Pansy.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione tampoco dormía bien por las noches. Sabía que no era justo, pero no era capaz de mirar a Harry a la cara después de haberle contado lo que pasó con Pansy en los servicios. Y se sentía terriblemente mal por Ginny. Ella la quería, siempre le había gustado el carácter de la pelirroja y le encantaban también sus sonrisas tímidas. Durante mucho tiempo había soñado despierta con estar con ella. Y durante mucho tiempo, hasta le dolía estar junto a ella y no poder besarla, ni poder decirle lo que sentía. Y ahora, paradojas del destino, la chica se había declarado, le había dicho que le quería y sin embargo, Hermione no había podido corresponderle.

No había dejado de quererle. Le seguía gustando, tanto emocional como físicamente. Le gustaba su cuerpo, sus labios, le atraían las fascinantes curvas con las que había vuelto tras el verano pasado. Pero Ginny jamás le había dado lo que le dio Pansy. Que aún a sabiendas de que era imbécil, cruel y soez, conseguía revolverle el estómago y desear que le arrancara la ropa cada vez que se acercaba a ella y trataba de humillarla.

Pero para Hermione, esto no era el único problema. Desde que Harry había montado el circo para buscarle novia en el campo de Quiddich, tenía constantemente a un grupito de chicas persiguiéndola por todo el colegio. No era nada grave, porque aunque la seguían allá donde fuera, no se atrevían a hablarle. El peor problema estaba en que una de esas chicas si se atrevía a cruzar la línea y abordarla. El peor problema era que esa chica en particular era su compañera de dormitorio y estaba empeñada en meterse en su cama a toda costa. Lavender Brown no la estaba dejando vivir.

Afortunadamente Pavarti Patil, era muy hetero y muy estricta en lo referente a que determinadas prácticas sucedieran en la habitación. El viernes por la noche, Hermione se dio la vuelta en su cama y se encontró con Lavender tumbada junto a ella ¡Desnuda! Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tenía a horcajadas encima suya. Estaba a punto de chillar, pero una mano surgió de detrás de las cortinas de su cama de dosel y agarro a Lavender por el pelo, arrastrándola de la cama. Lo siguiente que escuchó fueron las voces de Pavarti chillándole a su mejor amiga y las súplicas de perdón de la otra.

Esto no podía continuar así. El sábado por la mañana, tras casi una semana por fin se dirigió a Harry.

-- Esta noche voy a dormir contigo – fue lo primero que le dijo, en cuanto que lo vio en la mesa del desayuno.

Harry la miró espantado

-- Hermione, en serio, que ser lesbiana no es algo malo.

-- ¿Qué dices? – le preguntó la chica extrañada.

-- B-bueno, somos amigos, y yo te quiero, pero… en serio, que no es malo. No tienes que acostarte conmigo, eso no va a cambiar nada…

Hermione se echó las manos a la cabeza.

-- Harry, ¡Dormir! Claro que no voy a acostarme contigo. – y lo dijo tan alto que muchos de los alumnos que se hallaban en ese momento desayunando levantaron la cabeza de sus platos y empezaron a murmurar y a reírse.

Harry se había puesto colorado.

-- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica – es por Lavender, que sí quiere que nos acostemos.

Harry asintió. Recordaba que Lavender había estado en el campo de Quiddich. Y casi se había pegado con una chica de Ravenclaw para hablar con Hermione antes que ella.

-- Bueno, por mí bien. Tendremos que ver cómo se lo toman los chicos – Harry compartía cuarto con cuatro chicos más. Ron entre ellos.

-- Vale, cuándo sepas algo me avisas. Me voy a la biblioteca, últimamente me estoy retrasando un poco.

Hermione fue hacia la biblioteca, pero a medio camino recordó que había dejado el libro de aritmancia en su dormitorio. Subió hacia los dormitorios de Gryffindor, y a medio camino se tropezó con un corrillo de chicas que hacían mucho jaleo. Hermione quería evitar a toda costa meterse en el barullo, pero si no atravesaba el pasillo, tendría que dar muchas vueltas por el colegio y perder mucho tiempo para poder recuperar su libro.

Cuándo se acercó más, todo seguía siendo un barullo de chicas excitadas, pero obviamente se trataba por una pelea entre alumnos del colegio. Una voz se alzaba sobre todo el ruido, Hermione tragó saliva al reconocer quién era.

-- ¡Maldita serpiente! ¿Crees que no puedo ganarte sin la varita? – La voz de Ginny Weasley tronó por todo el pasillo

Hermione avanzó a trompicones entre las chicas que había mirando la pelea. Ginny Weasley estaba fuera de sí y miraba a su contrincante, Pansy Parkinson, con auténtico odio. La otra chica también estaba alterada, pero su mirada, más que odio rezumaba desprecio.

Pansy levantó su varita y apuntó a la pelirroja, Hermione llegó a tiempo de lanzarle un expeliarmus. La Slytherin miró hacia ella, primero sorprendida, luego cargada de rencor.

-- Vaya, la sangre sucia. – exclamó y se volvió de nuevo hacia Ginny – Veo que además de ser una vergüenza para la comunidad mágica, los Weasley seguís siendo unas ratas cobardes.

-- ¡Voy a matarte, Parkinson, aunque sea lo último que haga! – le gritó Ginny lanzándose sobre ella.

Ginny y Pansy rodaron por el suelo, entre puñetazos y tirones de pelo. Hermione jamás había visto una pelea como aquella en el colegio. De hecho, no había visto una riña así, cuerpo a cuerpo, desde que estaba en el colegio muggle. Rápidamente las separó con un hechizo y se acercó a Ginny, que sangraba por la nariz y estaba muy despeinada.

-- ¡Cómo se te ocurre pelearte así! – le reprendió

-- La odio

Hermione miró hacia donde estaba Pansy, que trataba de limpiarse la sangre que le brotaba de su labio partido.

-- Me dais asco – les dijo con odio – menudas pervertidas. Me hace gracia, Granger, tu debilidad por los insultos y las humillaciones públicas. Pero lo de tu amiga – miró hacia Ginny – eso ya es enfermizo. Sadomasoquismo. Recordadme que os regale una fusta en las próximas navidades, así os podéis insultar y pegar la una a la otra.

Pansy se levantó y tras hacerles una mueca de asco, se marchó en dirección al hall, seguramente en busca de la enfermera Pomfrey.

Hermione estaba avergonzada, pero Ginny sangraba profusamente por la nariz y no parecía haber dado importancia a los comentarios de Pansy.

-- Ven

-- ¿A dónde?

-- Vamos a curarte eso.

La llevó a su habitación. Aunque había alguna gente en la sala común, a esas horas no solía haber nadie en los dormitorios. No se equivocaba. Tras un par de intentos, consiguió cortarle la hemorragia, con un hechizo que había aprendido durante su tercer año en Hogwarts. Lástima que no lo hubiese usado desde entonces, pensó, Ginny se habría ahorrado el susto de ver cómo su nariz parecía un grifo abierto, en el primer intento de cura, y no tendría que mandar las sábanas a la lavandería.

La ayudó después a lavarse la cara y el cuello, le peinó el pelo rojizo y le dio una de sus camisas limpias. Durante todo el tiempo, Ginny estuvo taciturna, con el ceño fruncido y dejándose acicalar como si fuera una muñeca.

-- No debiste pelearte con Pansy, Ginny

-- ¿Por qué le quieres? – le respondió enfadada.

Hermione suspiró. ¿Es que todos los Weasley eran iguales?

-- No, porque está mal

-- También está mal que le quieras. ¡Ella te desprecia!

-- Lo sé

Ginny levantó las cejas y extendió las manos.

-- ¡¿Por qué?!

-- Porque sí. No hay más que hablar, Ginny. Tienes que respetar eso.

Ginny estaba cada vez más enfadada. Dio un paso hacia Hermione y esta tropezó con el borde de la cama. La pelirroja se inclinó sobre ella, cada vez más roja y más cabreada.

-- Harry me dijo que yo te gustaba. ¡¿Y me cambias por esa?! Yo puedo dártelo todo, porque siempre te he querido y te quiero. Pero está claro que para ti nada de eso es suficiente. ¿Qué te da? Dime ¿qué te da?

Hermione hizo un amago de responder, incluso cuando sabía perfectamente que no iba a hacerlo. Ginny podría inmolarse allí mismo si le insinuara si quiera, que era aquello que Pansy le daba.

-- Sabes lo que te digo, Hermione Granger – Ginny se inclinó más sobre ella, mirándola con profundo rencor – eres una maldita rata de biblioteca, una sabelotodo insufrible, pero ni sabes lo que quieres, ni sabes lo que te conviene, y desde luego, no tienes maldita idea de quién te conviene.

Ginny se incorporó y se marchó.

Hermione, que hasta el momento se había sostenido con los brazos, echó la espalda hacia atrás. Respiraba agitadamente y luchó consigo misma para no tumbarse entera sobre la cama y cerrar las cortinas de dosel. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de aliviar la extraña sensación que Ginny había dejado en su cuerpo. La misma que le provocaba Pansy cada vez.

Se mordió el labio inferior, reconstruyendo en su mente, el momento en el que la pelirroja la había echado hacia atrás. Cómo se había inclinado sobre ella, apoyando las palmas de sus brazos extendidos sobre la cama, apresándola sin posibilidad de escapatoria. Cómo le había hablado, reprendiéndola, acusándola de ser una ignorante, insultándola.

--- ---- ---- --- --- ---

Muchas gracias por los reviews :) Y lamento mucho subir otro capítulo corto, pero lo que estaba siguiendo no me convencía y además tengo el teclado roto y se hace muy difícil escribir cuando tienes letras y signos de puntación de menos. Espero hacerme con uno nuevo pronto, je.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry estaba inquieto. Quería los apuntes de Historia de la Magia de Hermione, pero esta no había aparecido durante el almuerzo, tampoco estaba en la biblioteca. Fue a la sala común de Gryffindor y tuvo el mismo éxito. Recorrió el colegio entero en su búsqueda, pero parecía que se la había tragado la tierra.

Llegó a un punto en el que empezó a preocuparse de verdad. No era propio de Hermione desaparecer así. En realidad, lo más raro era que no estuviera estudiando como una posesa. Que fuera sábado por la tarde y Hermione no estuviera en la biblioteca era algo verdaderamente preocupante. Fue a la enfermería, porque debía estar al borde de la muerte, esa podía ser la única explicación. La enfermera Pomfrey le aseguró que Hermione Granger no había estado en todo el día en la enfermería. La pobre mujer acabó por perder la paciencia ante la insistencia de Harry de que su amiga debía estar allí.

Su única esperanza era la cabaña de Hagrid, pero el gigante tampoco pudo ayudarle. Harry se volvió hacia el colegio abatido. Ron no le hacía ni el más mínimo caso desde que se había destapado lo de su relación con Cho. Y para colmo de males, ahora Hermione desaparecía.

¡Seré imbécil! – se dijo en voz alta.

Ni se había acordado del mapa del merodeador. Entró corriendo en el castillo y subió las escaleras como un poseído.

¡Cuidado!

Casi se tropieza con Ginny Weasley, que venía en dirección contraria.

Lo siento

Nada – le dijo la muchacha quitándole importancia y siguió andando.

¡Oye!

La pelirroja se volvió.

¿Has visto a Hermione? La llevo buscando todo el día.

La dejé en su habitación antes del almuerzo.

¡Ah! Pues es el único sitio en el que no he mirado.- harry meditó unos segundos - ¿Por qué no vas a ver si está allí? Estamos al lado, sino tendría que ir hasta la lechucería… - le propuso con su tono más meloso.

No quiero verla

Harry suspiró. Ya sabía que las chicas eran complicadas, pero las lesbianas, definitivamente se llevaban la palma.

¿Por qué? Estás enamorada de ella, ¿no?

¡Ya no! – Ginny le respondió enfadada.

Harry volvió a suspirar.

No te levantas una mañana y se te acaba el amor, Ginny. – se acercó a ella, la cogió de un brazo y la sentó en uno de los bancos de madera noble que había en el pasillo – dime que te ha pasado.

Me peleé con Pansy Parkinson – Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia delante – Y Hermione me riñó. Dejó claro que prefiere a ese esperpento de Slytherin.- la muchacha cerró los puños contra su falda – no voy a perder mi tiempo con ella. Prefiere a esa sabandija, pues es su problema.

Estaba claro que estaba indignada y enfadada, pero seguía igual de enamorada.

A mi tampoco me hace gracia que esté por Pansy, pero creo que no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

Harry se quedó sentado junto a Ginny pensando en el maldito lío que había montado y en lo solo que se sentía, al darse cuenta de que sus mejores amigos tenían una vida propia ajena a él.

Eeeh, ¡una chica!

Harry se volvió extrañado. Estaba en pijama dispuesto a meterse en la cama.

Dejalo Neville, Hermione va a dormir esta noche. – dijo al ver a la chica y recordar que le había dicho que podían dormir juntos.

Neville, Ron, Seamus y Dean le miraban como si fuera un fantasma. Neville se acercó y se lo llevó aparte.

No puedes hacer eso, esas cosas, aquí… si alguien se entera te pueden expulsar… - le susurró el muchacho.

¿Vas a montártelo con nosotros aquí? – Seamus también se había acercado y parecía emocionado por la expectativa de que hubiera algo de acción en directo.

Tú eres tonto – le respondió Harry tratando de no subir el tono de voz – viene a dormir aquí porque…. – se lo pensó dos veces – porque se ha peleado con sus compañeras de cuarto y no puede quedarse allí.

Pues se podría haber ido con mi hermana, vamos, digo yo – Ron también se había unido al grupillo.

También está peleada con tu hermana, Ron – y esto se lo dijo dándole especial énfasis a las palabras. Ron captó la sutileza porque puso cara de indignación y se retiró hacia su cama.

Harry se metió por fin en la cama con Hermione. Corrieron las cortinas y se tumbaron en silencio. El tiempo pasaba demasiado despacio y Harry no podía dormir. No quería moverse por temor a despertar a su amiga.

Hermione – susurró por si estaba ya dormida.

¿Qué? – le respondió también con un susurro.

Te estuve buscando toda la tarde.

Estaba en mi habitación

Lo sé, me lo dijo Ginny.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. De repente se incorporó y sacó la mano por detrás de la cortina. Al momento tenía su varita en la mano.

¡Silencio!

¡Qué haces, que los vas a despertar!

He hecho un hechizo para insonorizar tu cama.

Ah – dijo el muchacho preguntándose porqué quería la otra insonorizar su cama.

Harry… estaba equivocada. – se quedó un momento callada tocándose la sien. Harry ya no sabía qué tipo de confesión esperar – No es que me gustara Pansy.

¿Ah, no? – le preguntó el chico interesado.

He descubierto que lo que me gusta es su actitud. – si no hubiera estado oscuro, Harry hubiera podido apreciar que su amiga estaba poniéndose como un tomate – no sé porqué, pero me gusta mucho, esto… me excita, que me intenten dominar.

Hermione le contó con pelos y señales lo que había pasado con Ginny por la tarde. Y se explayó durante un buen rato en cómo se había sentido y qué había sentido durante y tras el momento en el que la pelirroja la había tirado contra la cama. Harry estaba cada vez más incómodo. Pensaba que con un resumen de los hechos había más que suficiente.

Además, hay otra cosa que quiero hablar contigo, Harry.

Hermione cambió el tono de melodrama por uno más serio y Harry tragó saliva sin saber por dónde podía salirle ahora su amiga.

Aunque tengamos ciertas diferencias de criterio – continuó Hermione con el mismo tono solemne – sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible por ayudarme y me gustaría corresponderte. Harry empezó a relajarse, solo quería darle las gracias – así que he pensado que podríamos tratar de solucionar también lo tuyo.

Harry se quedó mirándola sin comprender. _¿Lo tuyo? ¿Qué tuyo?_

No sé qué quieres decir – le dijo como única respuesta con cara de póquer.

Pues lo de Malfoy, tonto.

¡¿Malfoy?! – Harry empezó a ponerse muy nervioso y sintió una especie de angustia, como cuando tía Petunia le sorprendía comiéndose las sobras de la cena a media noche, cuando aún dormía en la alacena.

Hermione seguía igual de seria, pero algo en su mirada destilaba condescendencia. También su tono de voz, cuando volvió a hablar.

No tienes que seguir ocultándomelo. Ya sabes lo mío, y dices que es algo normal y no tiene ni la más mínima importancia. ¿Porqué no reconoces también lo que sientes por Malfoy?

P-por Malfoy... – Harry estaba cada vez más angustiado – cómo por Malfoy. Le odio... es despreciable.

Hermione le seguía mirando con condescendencia y ladeaba la cabeza de una forma muy desagradable para Harry.

¿C-cómo osas? – comenzó a decir Harry indignadísimo. - ¡Malfoy! – escupió con desprecio incorporándose sobre la cama.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para poder mirarle, pero siguió haciéndolo con la misma tranquilidad. Y Harry creyó que podría pegarle por lo que acababa de decir. Se contuvo.

¡Marchate!

¿Cómo? – A Hermione le cambió la expresión.

¡Que te vayas! – le respondió Harry apretando los puños.


	7. Chapter 7

Para que Mona Mayfair no quiera asesinarme :), he escrito un capítulo un poquito más largo de lo habitual. Igual no demasiado más largo, pero prometo esforzarme más para el próximo. Espero que os guste, es un poco soso, pero tengo intención de liarla bastante en el siguiente.

Y muchas gracias por los reviews :)

* * *

La muchacha se puso también en pie sobre la cama. Harry resoplaba por la ira, pero ella no estaba asustada, si muy sorprendida. Le miró a los ojos unos segundos y se marchó.

Harry escuchó como se cerraba la puerta tras su amiga, y sintió a Seamus revolviéndose en sueños, unos metros más allá. Se tumbó en la cama y aspiró aire con todas sus fuerzas. Le comenzó a doler la cicatriz pero tras unos minutos frotándose la frente comprendió que lo que le dolía era la cabeza.

_¿Qué coño le pasa a Hermione?_ Se preguntó. Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, así le pagaba. Cómo se había atrevido a insinuar siquiera que podía atraerle Malfoy. El que ella hubiera captado que era gay no le resultaba molesto. Al principio el no lo quería creer, de hecho, ni se había dado cuenta. Pero la salida del armario de Hermione le había hecho meditar al respecto y había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás él lo era. Y no se había sentido mal por ello. Al fin y al cabo, a quién podría importarle. A Ron, desde luego sí, pero él se había liado con Cho, que era su ex.

Cho si le había gustado, eso era raro. En su día tuvo cierto afán por el antiguo capitán de Quiddich, pero eso supuestamente era algo normal. Él mismo lo había interpretado como admiración, al fin y al cabo Wood era un magnífico guardián, y le había enseñado las claves del Quiddich. Más tarde apareció Cho, ella si le gustaba. Quizás por eso no se había dado cuenta de que era gay.

_¿Pero me pueden gustar los hombres y las mujeres a la vez? Se que Wood me gustaba, Cho también._ – Harry apretó los ojos, tendido sobre la cama, haciendo un gran esfuerzo mental – _Hermione seguro que sabrá algo al respecto._

Porqué habría pensado de nuevo en Hermione. Harry volvió a encenderse de rabia. Él y Malfoy, eso si que era una estupidez.

Hermione bajó las escaleras y se sentó en uno de los sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor. En la chimenea apenas quedaban rescoldos del fuego. No había pensado ni por un momento que Harry fuera a tomarse tan a pecho que le dijera lo que pensaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia Malfoy. Después de haberle montado el numerito circense en el campo de quiddich, y haber compartido con él algunos de sus secretos más vergonzosos, le parecía que estaba en el perfecto derecho de opinar también sobre la vida sentimental de su amigo.

Unos ruidos procedentes de la entrada a los dormitorios de las chicas llamaron su atención. Hermione se arrellanó en el sofá, temiendo que Lavender, al no encontrarla en su cama hubiera supuesto que pensaba dormir en la sala común.

-- Harry¿Eres tú? – susurró Ginny Weasley, desde la puerta.

Hermione no se movió.

-- Hoy tampoco consigo dormirme – decía la pelirroja muy bajito, mientras se acercaba y rodeaba el sofá.

Se quedaron mirando durante unos minutos en silencio. Ginny parecía muy sorprendida y Hermione, por fin, abrió la boca para saludarla, pero esta salió corriendo y desapareció escaleras arriba.

-- ¡Perfecto! – exclamó Hermione abatida, sin poder evitarlo.

Carol Emmetson levantó la vista de sus apuntes y bostezó pesadamente. Se había levantado muy temprano y llevaba ya un par de horas con la nariz pegada a su libro de pociones. La biblioteca comenzaba a llenarse de estudiantes, estaban casi a principios de curso, pero los Ravenclaw siempre habían sido lo suficientemente sensatos como para empezar a estudiar la materia según les era impartida.

Carol comenzó a golpear sus apuntes con los nudillos, mientras miraba hacia la puerta con inusitado interés. Unos momentos después entró Hermione Granger y dejó sus libros y pergaminos en una mesa cercana. _Puntual como un reloj_, pensó Carol con una sonrisa. Le parecía increíble, que aquella chica, con semejante potencial, hubiera acabado en Gryffindor. Carol dejó de lado sus apuntes, apoyó la cabeza sobre uno de sus brazos y se dedicó a mirarla cual Venus surgiendo de la espuma.

Hermione abrió su libro de aritmancia por la última lección y se centró en estudiar complicadas secuencias numéricas, que según la profesora Vector, tenían un importante valor mágico para la comprensión de determinados factores de la causa – efecto. La aritmancia era la asignatura favorita de Hermione, y estudiarla, más que un trabajo, suponía un grato entretenimiento. Pero el último tema que dieron en clase le había dado que pensar, más allá de lo que se suponía que era una simple clase. No paraba de meditar los motivos por los que había acabado teniendo tantos problemas. Si Pansy no la hubiera acorralado nunca en los servicios...

Una desagradable sensación de ser observada tampoco le ayudaba a concentrarse en el estudio. En realidad era más que una sensación, era una certeza. Si levantara la cabeza, vería a Susan Bonnes de frente, mirándola, solo unas mesas más allá. Un par de Gryffindors de tercero estaban a sus espaldas, cuchicheando cosas sobre filtros de amor, e intercalando su nombre cada dos o tres frases. A su derecha, la chica aquella de Ravenclaw, que acudió tan nerviosa al campo de Quiddich, cuando Hermione todavía no tenía claro qué estaba pasando.

Ni en la biblioteca podía estar ya tranquila.

El almuerzo también supuso un suplicio para la chica. Ginny y Harry se habían sentado juntos varios cubiertos más lejos y Ron, de muy mal humor, se dedicó a atosigarla a preguntas, con la boca medio llena de pudding de riñones.

-- ¿Y a ti qué mosca te ha picado?

-- ¿A mi? – le respondió Hermione sin entender.

-- Harry está enfadado contigo.

-- Y por supuesto has pensado que yo tengo la culpa.

Ron pareció considerarlo.

-- Claro, sino no estaría enfadado.. – A Hermione no le gustó nada su tono despectivo.

-- Ron – le replicó indignada y bastante harta ya – sé perfectamente, que jamás podrás comprender a nadie. Todo lo que está más allá de tus intereses es un galimatías para ti, pero aunque solo sea por una vez en tu vida podrías hacer un esfuerzo. – Estaba casi a punto de llorar, porqué tendría que ser todo tan difícil.

Hermione se levantó de la mesa con aire ausente. Era imposible, a pesar de todo, no podía controlarlo todo, no sabía cómo salir de aquel atolladero y estaba empezando a perder las fuerzas necesarias para seguir haciéndole frente. Salió del comedor y se dirigió hacia las puertas del colegio. No tenía planeado ir a ningún sitio en particular, simplemente necesitaba evadirse durante un rato.

Pero Ron la había seguido. La salida del comedor de Hermione le había sonado a ofensa. Le había dejado allí sentado con la palabra en la boca y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

-- Te crees siempre muy lista ¿verdad? – le gritó el muchacho

Hermione se volvió y le miró a los ojos. Ron parecía completamente fuera de sí. Tiempo atrás, en una situación similar, le hubiera plantado cara. Se hubiera encendido también por la furia y habrían tenido una larga y desagradable discusión, pero Hermione no tenía fuerzas para eso. Estaba cansada, abrumada por tantas complicaciones. Ni siquiera le dolía ya la actitud de Ron, era simplemente, una cosa más. Todos sus amigos tenían una actitud hostil hacia ella y estaba empezando a hundirse.

Se miraron unos minutos a los ojos. Ron la mirada airado, con un brillo de falsa arrogancia, esperando que reaccionara y poder cebarse en ella con todas sus inflexibles opiniones. Pero Hermione se limitó a mantenerle la mirada, no tenía nada que decir, ni quería hacerlo.

-- Espero – le escupió – que no te acerques nunca más a nosotros. Aléjate de Harry, aléjate de mi hermana, y sobre todo, mantente apartada de mí.

Ron se dio la vuelta y se marchó satisfecho.

Hermione siguió andando, más perdida aún si cabe. Todo se le estaba yendo de las manos, y no lo había previsto. Se había limitado a ser ella misma¿por qué era tan malo? Había confiado en ellos y ahora estaba sola.

Se sentó bajo el mismo haya donde había estado con Ron días atrás, explicándole, sin saber que no era necesario, que no era él la persona de la que estaba enamorada. Esa conversación, que no debió haber existido, como tantas otras.

-- Hola – le sorprendió una voz.

Hermione dio un respingo al ser arrancada de sus reflexiones. Levantó la cabeza y abrió la boca.

-- Hola – respondió sorprendida.

-- Yo... espero que no te ofendas... – comenzó a decir Cho dubitativa, tras sentarse junto a ella.

Hermione no estaba en condiciones de ofenderse por nada, después de todo lo que le venía sucediendo. Hubiera sido más adecuado que hubiera dicho algo así como: espero que no te sorprendas. Porque Cho Chang podía ser muchas cosas; hermosa, popular, impredecible¿loca? (era la novia de Ron ¿no?) y tremendamente cursi. Pero jamás había sido santo de devoción de Hermione, y claramente siempre había sido algo recíproco.

-- He seguido a Ronnie – continuó Cho, sin estar completamente segura de que Hermione deseara escucharla, no lo parecía por la cara que tenía – y no he podido evitar escucharos.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-- Ya sabes que Ronnie es un poco intransigente

-- Sí lo sé – le resplicó Hermione. ¡Como si ella no lo supiese!

-- A mi me gusta mucho... – Hermione se empezó a impacientar – pero no estoy de acuerdo con él. Yo te entiendo ¿sabes?

Hermione contuvo un gesto de sorpresa.

-- ¿Qué me entiendes? – le dijo con incredulidad

-- Bueno, yo no soy lesbiana – se apresuró a explicar Cho – pero no me parece mal¿sabes? Y eso de Pansy... – Hermione se irguió de repente – sí, me lo contó Ronnie – le explicó Cho – a mi no me parece tan mal. Oye, cualquiera es libre de enamorarse de quien quiera¿no? – Hermione estaba de acuerdo con esto, además, qué otra cosa puede pensar Cho, si al fin y al cabo, estaba liada con Ron. – Si quieres – continuó Cho – puedo ayudarte a intentarlo con Pansy.

-- En realidad, me he dado cuenta que no me interesa Pansy. Quien me gusta es Ginny.

-- ¡Ginny! – repitió Cho. Y ahora ¿por qué se sorprendía tanto?

-- S-sí – le respondió dubitativa.

-- Pero Ginny se ha echado novia, nos lo contó justo antes del almuerzo.

Hermione sintió como algo le golpeaba en el estómago. No podía ser.

Harry terminó de comer, se despidió de Ginny y salió apresurado del comedor. Por culpa de Hermione, llevaba todo el día huyendo de cualquier uniforme verde y plata que se le cruzara por el camino. Y haber tenido que almorzar en la misma sala en la que estaba Draco Malfoy había sido todo un suplicio. Claramente, era algo que no iba a poder evitar a la larga. Al fin y al cabo, todos los alumnos comían juntos desde que llegó allí en primero. Y además, durante la semana tendrían algunas clases en común. Pero mientras pudiera evitarlo lo haría.

Salió con tanto aplomo del comedor, que casi se tropieza con Ron, que quería entrar en ese momento.

-- ¿Dónde has estado? – sentía curiosidad, Ron era demasiado glotón como para haberse ido tan pronto del comedor.

-- He estado afuera – le replicó señalando hacia la salida. – He tenido una charla con Hermione.

-- ¿Y eso?

-- Se estaba pasando, Harry. Ya no puedo soportar ni una más de sus tonterías. Y me da igual si no me pasa más sus apuntes. Le he dicho que no se acerque más a nosotros.

Harry abrió los ojos con evidente sorpresa.

-- ¿Pero porqué?

-- Pues... – Ron se paró a meditarlo – porque desde que es lesbiana está muy rara. Y tú mismo te has dado cuenta, que tampoco le hablas.

-- ¡Pero si a ti no te ha hecho nada! – Harry no era capaz de entender porqué su amigo tenía tanta animadversión hacia Hermione. Después de todo, ellos tres eran los mejores amigos desde primero y habían pasado muchas aventuras juntos. Una cosa era estar enfadado con Hermione, y otra muy distinta desterrarla de sus vidas.

-- Claro que me ha hecho – le respondió Ron furioso – le ha pegado a mi hermana el germen lesbiano o lo que sea. ¡Qué va a decir mi madre?!

-- Y a ti qué más te da lo que diga tu madre. Además, la homosexualidad no es una enfermedad y no se pega. – Harry estaba empezando a alterarse.

-- ¡Pues claro que se pega! Qué sabrás tú...

-- ¡Pues lo sé perfectamente! – gritó Harry

-- ¡Ah sí! – Ron estaba más colorado que su cabello, desgañitándose.

-- Pues sí, porque resulta que yo también soy gay y me encuentro la mar de sano.

Ron se quedó petrificado mirándole. Seguía igual de rojo, pero ahora tenía los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y la mandíbula desencajada.

Harry también estaba asombrado. No podía creerse lo que acababa de decir. Ni siquiera lo había asimilado, cómo había podido decirlo tan alegremente.

En ese momento empezaron a salir los alumnos del comedor. Harry sintió como estaba siendo vapuleado por unos y por otros, todavía en estado de shock. Se alejó como pudo del tropel de gente y se sentó en uno de los bancos que había en el vestíbulo. Ron había desaparecido.

Hermione y Cho volvían al castillo. Hermione parecía un alma en pena, no le había sentado muy bien la noticia de que Ginny se había echado novia. En realidad, no acababa de creérselo. No quería creérselo. Cho, por su parte, hacía los mejores esfuerzos por reconfortar a Hermione, pero lamentablemente para esta, la idea de Cho sobre animar a alguien tras saber que el amor de su vida estaba con otra persona, era soltar una y otra vez la cantinela aquella de: tú no te preocupes, que un clavo se quita con otro clavo, que ya sabes lo que dicen por ahí, cuando se cierra una puerta, siempre se abre alguna ventana... y en el colegio hay muchas ventanas.

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar Ron se cruzó con ellas. No iba corriendo, pero andaba tan rápido y tan enhiesto, que casi se lleva a las dos chicas por delante.

-- Ronnie – Cho se estaba recuperando del tropezón con su adorado novio, pero este no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso y desapareció fuera del colegio. - ¡Ronnie! – Cho se quedó mirando la puerta extrañada – Oye, Hermione, voy a ir a ver qué le pasa ¿te molesta?

-- ¿Eh? – Hermione solo podía pensar en Ginny – Si, no, claro, vete.

Cho desapareció corriendo por la puerta en busca de su Ronnie, y Hermione se adentró en el vestíbulo. Debería ir a la biblioteca como tenía planeado, pero temía que no iba a poder estudiar demasiado. No hasta que viera a Ginny. No podía estar con nadie. Cho era demasiado entusiasta con cualquier cosa que sonara a romance. Lo debió entender mal, porque Ginny Weasley no podía estar con nadie, era para ella, suya. Ahora que lo había comprendido, tenía que ser suya.

-- ¿Harry? – Hermione lo vio sentado en un banco del vestíbulo, justo cuando se decidía a subir a su habitación para descansar un rato. El muchacho parecía completamente ido. Tenía cara de susto, que cualquiera diría que había visto a Voldemort bailando en un cuadro flamenco.

-- ¿Uhh?

-- ¿Estás bien? – Hermione se puso a zarandearlo - ¡Harry, reacciona!

Harry pareció volver al mundo real. Y es que Hermione solía ser muy sensata para todo, pero en una situación como aquella, con tanta presión y tantos líos, hasta una mente privilegiada como la suya, podía olvidarse de medir sus propias fuerzas. El muchacho, la miró enfadado, menudo vapuleo que le había dado. Se desembarazó de las manos de su amiga, que tenía fuertemente apretadas a las solapas de su túnica.

-- Tranquilizate.

-- ¿Pero estás bien?

-- Sí, sí estoy bien – Harry dudaba – Hermione, tenías razón. – dijo bajando la mirada.

-- ¿En qué? – Estaba acostumbrada a que al final, todos le dieran la razón en todo, pero ahora mismo, estaba un poco perdida.

-- P-pues... – Harry empezó dubitativo, pero algo le impulsó a levantarse y decir en el tono más orgulloso que pudo – soy gay.

Hermione le miró durante unos segundos en silencio. Pero mira que eran raros los chicos.

-- Harry, ya sé que eres gay – le respondió con condescendencia – si se nota... – se interrumpió a tiempo, le faltó un pelo para mencionar a Malfoy – Pero eso tenemos que solucionarlo después. Me han dicho que Ginny tiene novia.

-- Sí, me lo ha contado todo en la comida.

-- ¡Y no me lo has dicho!

-- ¡Estaba enfadado contigo¿recuerdas?!

-- Tienes razón. – Hermione se estaba alterando, no quería seguir discutiendo, solo quería que le aclararan de una vez qué pasaba con Ginny- ¿Cómo es que se ha echado novia?

-- Uff – Harry no sabía como empezar – ayer se enfadó mucho contigo... – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – me dijo que ya no estaba enamorada de ti, ya sabes, que la habías rechazado – Hermione sintió un profundo malestar al escuchar esto – y me dijo que no pensaba seguir esperándote. Uhm... pues anoche, se levantó para no se qué y en las escaleras se tropezó con Lavender, que estaba buscando algo, a saber qué... – Hermione tenía una ligera idea de qué, o mejor dicho, a quién podía estar buscando Lavender la noche anterior. – Y se pusieron a charlar y no sé, por lo visto ahora están saliendo.

-- ¡Ginny y Lavender! – el grito fue tan potente, que Harry se interrumpió asustado.

Hermione se sentó a su lado en el banco. Harry la abrazó, ya se le había olvidado el enfado y su amiga realmente tenía motivos para estar mal. Y todo por no hacerle caso.


	8. Chapter 8

He tardado. Lo siento mucho. En compensación es un pelín más largo de lo normal. Hasta el momento el capítulo más largo de este fanfic, jeje. Para matarme¿eh?

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

* * *

Ginny estaba un poco aburrida. Llevaba toda la tarde con Lavender y Parvati discutiendo los modelitos que habrían de llevar en la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade, prevista para el próximo fin de semana. Después del almuerzo, las había acompañado a la sala común de Gryffindor, y desde que ambas vieron la noticia colgada en el tablón de anuncios, no habían tenido otro tema de conversación.

A Ginny le encantaban las visitas a Hogsmeade. Pasar la tarde con sus amigos bebiendo la cerveza de mantequilla de la señora Rogsmeade, la inevitable visita a Zonko. Sonrió para sí misma recordando la vez en la que organizaron las bases del ED en la Cabeza de Puerco. Siempre habían sido divertidas, con la afección de Harry por todo, las disparatadas cavilaciones de Luna y sobre todo, con la compañía de Hermione.

Ginny hizo una mueca, debía dejar todo eso atrás. Cualquier pensamiento acababa siempre con ecos de Hermione en su cabeza y tenía que dejarlo atrás. Ella no la quería, lo había dejado bien claro, y Ginny estaba decidida a olvidarla.

Miró a Lavender, que escuchaba atenta a Parvati relatarle algo sobre sus conquistas con los chicos. Tenía una belleza exquisita. Los ojos grandes, vivos, del color del ébano. Los labios parecían de caramelo, y aunque Ginny sospechó que se debía a algún tipo de brillo labial, debía reconocerlo, el efecto era cautivador. Era realmente hermosa, y Ginny sabía apreciarlo. Pero tendría que buscar algún hechizo capaz de enmudecer a quien lo ingiriera porque todo su encanto desaparecía al tiempo que hablaba.

Para Hermione, aquella semana se estaba convirtiendo en la peor de su vida. Harry parecía más afectado que de costumbre, Ron no se dignaba a mirarles. Y Ginny, en las pocas ocasiones en las que tenía la oportunidad de tropezarse con ella, estaba acompañada de Lavender. Nunca le había caído especialmente bien, pero desde que salía con la pelirroja, sentía ganas de estrangularla con sus propias manos. Y Lavender no se daba cuenta. Ahora que tenía nueva novia, había perdido el interés por Hermione como objeto de deseo, y la había convertido en su confidente.

Para Hermione no era tarea fácil. Cada confidencia era un suplicio, pero Ginny no le hablaba y la única forma de saber cómo iban las cosas entre Lavender y ella, era a través de la propia Lavender.

El miércoles por la noche quiso morirse, o matarla, mientras la escuchaba relatar como le había robado el primer beso a la pelirroja esa misma tarde. Ya era duro saber lo que había pasado, pero Lavender no era precisamente lo que una puede llamar una chica prudente. Se explayó en explicarle con pelos y señales todos y cada uno de los detalles, mientras Hermione apretaba los puños y trataba de mantenerlos lo más alejados posibles de la boca de su compañera de habitación.

El jueves amaneció como un alma en pena y con esa guisa apareció en el comedor para desayunar. Harry, sin embargo, parecía más animado que de costumbre.

-- ¡Tengo una idea!- le dijo en cuanto la chica se hubo sentado junto a él.

Hermione le miró con cierta angustia. Empezaba a temer las ideas de Harry más que a Voldemort. La última vez que tuvo una, su vida empezó a desmoronarse y mientras más le sonreía su amigo, más inquieta se sentía.

-- ¿Sobre qué? – se atrevió a preguntarle, a pesar de sus reticencias.

-- ¡Pues sobre Ginny! – Hermione tragó saliva, no sabía que podía esperar.

-- Creo que es mejor dejarlo.

-- ¡Claro que no lo vamos a dejar!- Harry se puso serio – Ahora nos vamos a clases, cuando terminemos esta tarde, vamos a ir al claustro y te lo explico todo.

Bueno, por lo menos esta vez pensaba explicarle su idea antes de pasar a la acción, era un paso. No volvieron a hablar del tema en las clases, ni durante el almuerzo. Hermione optó por concentrarse en tomar sus apuntes y atender a los profesores. Eso siempre la había evadido de los problemas.

Los gryffindors de sexto acabaron temprano las clases aquella tarde. Harry y ella fueron al claustro del colegio y se sentaron en uno de los bancos. Todavía estaba el sol bastante alto y casi le parecía mentira como podía ir todo tan mal un día como aquel.

-- Bueno, cuéntame tu idea.

-- Ahora no

-- ¿Ahora no?¿Porqué no? – cada día le entendía menos.

-- Tenemos que esperar a Luna.

Hermione levantó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza ¿Luna?

-- Sí, a Luna. Ella nos va a ayudar.

Hermione no tenía nada claro cómo Luna iba a poder ayudarla con el lío de Ginny. Luna no estaba en sus cabales, cómo iba a poder ayudarla en nada. Estaba a punto de replicarle a Harry cuando la Ravenclaw apareció en escena.

-- ¡Luna! – le saludó Harry entusiasmado. Hermione se limitó a inclinar cortésmente la cabeza.

-- Hola – Luna saludó hacía algún lugar situado por encima de sus cabezas, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, se quitó la varita de detrás de la oreja derecha y se la puso tras la oreja izquierda- ¿Vamos a hacer algo con el ED?

-- No, pero necesitamos tu ayuda – le dijo Harry haciendo caso omiso a la peculiar forma de sentarse de su amiga. Hermione, sin embargo, se mordía el labio inferior. Se le ocurrían mil formas de tener un accidente, con la varita en aquella postura.

Luna exhibió un amago de decepción, pero rápidamente comenzó un interrogatorio sobre los oscuros motivos por los que Harry Potter volvía a necesitar su ayuda. Y le ofreció, amablemente, a publicar cualquier otra noticia de interés en la revista de su padre. Harry empezó a ponerse nervioso.

-- No, no. Verás. Necesitamos que salgas con Hermione.

-- ¡Qué! – Hermione estaba lívida.

-- ¿Dónde?- le preguntó Luna con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-- ¿Cómo qué dónde? – Harry no tenía claro, que había entendido Luna, pero también hablaba tranquilamente, sin hacer caso a Hermione que estaba empezando a ponerse de color granate y meneaba la cabeza en señal de negación.

-- Pues que a dónde quieres que salgamos.

-- No, que salgas con ella. Que seáis novias.

-- ¡Harry! – Hermione se estaba mosqueando de verdad, pero Harry seguía pendiente de Luna, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso.

Luna siguió igual de tranquila. Como si el cuento no fuera con ella. Harry estaba a la expectativa de su respuesta, pero miró primero a Hermione con curiosidad, haciéndole sentir realmente incómoda.

-- A mi no me gustan las chicas. Bueno, para eso. Pero me gustan, normalmente, todas las personas. A veces no...

-- Si, si – la interrumpió Harry – pero no te tiene que gustar. Solo tienes que salir con ella.

-- ¡Oh! – a Luna se le dibujó una sonrisa - ¡cómo en el teatro!

-- Como en el teatro – le respondió Harry sonriendo.

-- Yo también debería opinar, vamos, digo yo. – Hermione estaba bastante mosqueada ya.

-- ¡Pero si es una idea magnífica!- protestó Harry

-- Claro, por supuesto¿pero porqué tengo que salir ahora con Luna? No lo comprendo.

Harry miró a su amiga con condescendencia. Justa venganza por tantas veces en las que había sido él quien no comprendía cualquier cuestión.

-- Celos, Hermione, celos. ¿Qué crees que está haciendo Ginny contigo?

-- ¿Tú crees? – Hermione, a veces, dudaba si la historia de Ginny y Lavender era algo más serio que un intento, por parte de la pelirroja, de darle celos. Los libros eran pan comido, pero con el amor había conocido la inseguridad.

-- Pues claro, pero debes hacer algo pronto. Ella quiere olvidarse de ti y con el enfado que tiene, y debe ser mayúsculo, para que esté saliendo con Lavender – Harry puso cara de asco – no creo que quiera hablar contigo. Pero... – Hermione le miraba ahora con interés – si ella piensa que tu estás con otra persona, quizás podamos remediarlo.

-- Está bien ¿Cuál es el plan?

El viernes por la noche apenas durmió bien. Se despertaba cada dos o tres horas por terribles pesadillas, que luego no lograba recordar. Cuando por fin amaneció decidió que no podía estar más tiempo en la cama. Se levantó y se dirigió al gran comedor, a desayunar con los más madrugadores del colegio. _¿Porqué siempre son Slytherins? Quizás se levantan antes para poder hacer más maldades. _Meditaba.Se sentó y se puso a desayunar relajadamente.

Poco a poco el comedor se fue llenando de estudiantes. Hermione estaba comiéndose su trozo de pan con mantequilla y mermelada de arándanos, con la misma desgana con la que besaría a Ron Weasley. Con la cabeza apoyada en la mano que le quedaba libre vio entrar en el comedor a Ginny, acompañada, como no, de Lavender. Dejó lo que le restaba de pan en su plato, se le había atragantado después de verlas.

-- Buenos días – Harry acababa de llegar y se sentó a su lado.

-- Nefastos, diría yo – señaló hacia donde estaba sentada la pequeña de los Weasley. - ¿Es que no la deja ni a sol ni a sombra?

A Harry se le escapó una sonrisa divertida, que procuró ocultar a ojos de su amiga. Si todo salía bien, por la tarde las cosas serían muy diferentes.

Luna apareció en el comedor. Harry le sonrió desde su mesa y se volvió para comenzar a tomarse el desayuno. Hermione seguía entretenida entre mirar los restos de su desayuno y lanzar miradas furtivas a la pelirroja. Ninguno de los dos la vio acercarse, y cuando pudieron reaccionar ya era tarde.

Luna se acercó a Hermione, le espetó un¡Buenos días, cariño!, con mucho entusiasmo. Hermione se volvió sorprendida _¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!_ Y luna lo aprovechó para cogerle la cara y plantarle un sonoro beso en todos los morros.

Luna se dio media vuelta y se alejó para sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw. Mientras, casi la mitad de los comensales de Gryffindor miraban a Hermione con la boca abierta. Hermione estaba igual de asombrada que ellos, pero los codazos de Harry y el consecuente mosqueo por parte de la muchacha, no dieron lugar a que su sorpresa fuera también evidente.

-- ¡Me acaba de besar! – Hermione estaba tan alterada que le costaba bajar el tono de voz, a pesar de los aspavientos de Harry para que lo hiciera - ¡Harry¡Que me acaba de besar!

-- ¿Te crees que no tengo ojos?

-- ¡En la boca!

-- Ya – Harry le respondió tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no echarse a reír.

-- ¡Esto no estaba en el plan! – a Hermione le iba a dar un sofoco de lo alterada que estaba.

-- Lo sé, pero da igual. – Hermione estaba a punto de replicarle, pero Harry se limitó a hacer un sencillo movimiento de cabeza, señalando el lugar donde la pequeña de los Weasley estaba desayunando – Ginny lo ha visto y todavía no ha sido capaz de cerrar la boca.

Hermione lanzó una rápida mirada hacia donde le señalaba su amigo, la pelirroja estaba, ciertamente, con la boca abierta de puro asombro y les miraba fijamente. Durante una fracción de segundo, los ojos de ambas se encontraron, pero Hermione desvió rápidamente la mirada, no quería que la otra pensara que había sido algo más que una mirada causal.

-- Si razón tienes, Harry, pero no es la única que me está mirando asombrada – le respondió algo molesta. Muchos de sus compañeros de Gryffindor seguían mirándola extrañados.

-- ¡Y qué más da! – Desde que Harry había asumido que era gay, parecía haberse vuelto activista o algo similar, porque no le daba ninguna importancia al hecho de que los demás lo supieran – Hemos conseguido que lo vea, y que haya pasado así, lo hace más creíble.

Hermione no pudo objetar nada por esta vez, así que volvió a coger su trozo de pan con fastidio y dejó que Harry acabara su desayuno.

A media mañana todos los alumnos que tenían permiso para ir a Hogsmeade se reunieron en el claustro del colegio a la espera de que la profesora McGonnagall les pasara lista y pudieran emprender, por fin, el recorrido hasta el pueblo.

Harry y Hermione esperaban sentados en uno de los bancos. El chico parecía muy seguro de sí mismo, y bastante tranquilo. Pero Hermione seguía con el cuerpo en tensión. Ginny no estaba lejos de ellos, acompañada por Lavender y Parvati. Hermione, por supuesto, seguía preguntándose qué podía ver la pelirroja en su compañera de habitación. Para Hermione, la definición de aburrimiento era pasar una tarde con Lavender y Parvati. Aunque bien mirado, Lavender era muy guapa, igual Ginny estaba enamorada de verdad.

Hermione apartó la mirada del grupito de chicas, no podía seguir con ese comezón que le entraba cada vez que se topaba con ellas. No consiguió nada con hacerlo, Ron Weasley estaba también bastante cerca de ellos. Abrazado de una forma que Hermione consideraba más artificial y complicada que otra cosa, a Cho Chang, y riendo con las, seguramente absurdas, bromas de Michael Corner y Terry Boot.

_¿Es que el mundo se ha vuelto del revés?_ – se preguntó con desesperación.

Cabía esa posibilidad, pero aunque el pastel estaba hecho, todavía le faltaba la guinda, que apareció en escena con los ojos perdidos y haciendo extraños malabares con la varita.

Luna se acercó a Hermione, tras saludar rápidamente a Harry, y le volvió a dar un sonoro beso en los labios. Le sonrió abiertamente y Hermione no tuvo más remedio que dibujar una media sonrisa en respuesta. Al fin y al cabo, le estaba haciendo un favor. Para Luna, debió sonar a invitación, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue sentarse sobre sus rodillas y pasarle un brazo por la espalda. A Hermione se le subieron los colores. ¡Menuda vergüenza!

Ron les miró con acritud y siguió el paso de sus "nuevos amigos" que ya salían para Hogsmeade. Ginny volvió a abrir la boca y no reaccionó hasta que Lavender se la llevó a rastras hacia la salida. Y mientras, Harry trataba de contenerse la risa ante las carantoñas y los besitos que Luna estaba propinando a Hermione, que se dejaba hacer por pura estupefacción y se iba poniendo cada vez más colorada.

-- Anda, nos vamos ya. – dijo Harry a punto de estallar, con la intención de salvar a su amiga y que acabase ya esa situación, porque ya no era necesaria, una vez que Ginny se había marchado y porque si continuaba viéndolo iba a empezar a reírse y en lugar de ir a Hogsmeade, iba a acabar en la enfermería con un ataque.

Hicieron todo el camino en silencio. Harry estaba empezando a calmarse. Imaginaba una y otra vez, estrategias de quiddich, con tal de no evocar la escena que un rato atrás había presenciado en el claustro del colegio. Cada vez que lo recordaba tenía que toser, para no estallar en carcajadas. Hermione no le prestaba atención, iba con la mirada perdida en el infinito mientras Luna la guiaba agarrada de la mano.

Fueron a HoneyDukes, porque Harry quería ranas de chocolate. Y luego fueron paseando hasta que llegaron a la puerta de Las tres escobas.

-- Bueno, yo me quedo aquí – les dijo Harry a las chicas.

-- ¿Qué te quedas? – Hermione habló por primera vez en toda la tarde.

-- Claro, vosotras vais al salón de té – Harry miró preocupado a Hermione, la pobre estaba al borde de una crisis - ¡Ahí van todas las parejitas, Hermione! Después de los pasos que hemos dado para llegar hasta aquí, no vas a desbaratarlo todo ahora¿no?

-- No, claro – Hermione resopló y siguió a Luna, camino a la tetería, mientras esta se explayaba ilusionada, en lo bien que lo iban a pasar y en las ganas que tenía de descubrir si todas las leyendas sobre aquel lugar eran ciertas. En el número 256 del Quisquilloso habían hecho un reportaje que...

Hermione dejó de escucharla.

En el salón de té de Madame Tudipié, el ambiente estaba recargado. Había muchas parejitas regalándose carantoñas, y cientos de pequeños cupidos revoloteando de un lado a otro. Luna y Hermione perdieron por un instante la noción de la realidad, y se olvidaron de qué habían ido a hacer allí. Ninguna de las dos había estado antes. Luna se sumió en una serie de fantasías sobre lo mucho que le gustaría que cierto pelirrojo la llevase allí algún día. Y Hermione se dedicó a analizar, de forma objetiva, las características que reunía el lugar, para convertirlo en un pequeño paraíso para enamorados. Según sus convicciones, lo importante era el amor, no el aderezo. Y esto la llevó a pensar, en los motivos por los que había rechazado a la persona que amaba, simplemente por un detalle de índole sexual.

La voz de Madame Tudipié las sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-- Chicas, no os quedéis ahí en la puerta ¡Os vais a pillar un resfriado! – las guió hasta una pequeña mesa rodeada de cojines al fondo del salón. – sentaros aquí, en seguida os traigo una tetera humeante – y se marchó rápidamente, tras dedicarles su mejor sonrisa comercial.

Hermione se puso a buscar con la mirada a la pelirroja. Según el plan de Harry, ella debía estar allí. Y no se equivocaba, la localizó sentada junto a Lavender, solo unas mesas más allá. Se dedicó a mirarla unos minutos, la pelirroja no la había visto aún y pudo observarla sin peligro. Parecía aburrida, mientras que Lavender hablaba sin cesar, de dios sabe qué tonterías. Mientras hablaba, la morena se dedicaba a acariciar las manos que la pelirroja tenía sobre la mesa y le sonreía con descaro, Hermione diría que lujuriosamente. Se le estaba empezando a encender la sangre.

-- ¿Y si se van?

Hermione miró a Luna contrariada. ¿Ya estaba desvariando otra vez?

-- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-- Pues ya deben llevar aquí un rato, si se van no podremos llevar a cabo el plan.

-- Claro – Hermione tragó saliva – no se irán. No creo que Lavender quiera interrumpir este momento – añadió con un tono agrio, lanzando una nueva mirada hacia donde estaban sentadas.

Luna miró hacia donde le señalaba Hermione. Parecían una pareja más de enamorados, en el salón de Madame Tudipié. Aunque la tacharan de Lunática, ella siempre estaba al tanto de todo, era una persona observadora, y precisamente por estar tachada de loca, e incluso de tonta por muchos, siempre tenía más información que los demás. A nadie le importaba si estaba presente o se enteraba en secretos y aventuras varias. Y si había alguien a quién conociera bien era a Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja nunca le contaba las cosas explícitamente, pero se dedicaba a explayarse durante horas en detalles de su vida, que a oído de buen entendedor, eran mucha más información de lo que realmente hubiera querido dar.

Luna lo tenía claro, Ginny quería a Hermione. No solo la quería. Bebía los vientos por ella y desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. No sería capaz de contar las innumerables veces en las que la pelirroja le había contado, con la voz sobrecogida, anécdotas en las que las protagonistas eran ella misma y Hermione, y donde cada palabra ambigua o cada roce casual, habían supuesto una larga cavilación, intentando darle el tono más inocente posible y sin embargo, dando a entender un anhelo casi insoportable.

Y por eso, porque sabía lo que realmente deseaba su amiga, a la que quería a su manera, pero más que a nadie en el mundo. Y porque al fin y al cabo, si sus sueños se convirtieran en realidad algún día, serían familia, debía ayudar a Hermione con el plan. Hermione no le caía tan bien. Siempre estaba poniéndole caras agrias y discutiendo casi cualquier cosa que decía. Pero se alegraba mucho de haber decidido ayudarle. No solo le estaba haciendo un favor a su mejor amiga, sino que a la vez, estaba consiguiendo una pequeña venganza, que tenía pendiente con la castaña. Por eso intentaba ponerse lo más cariñosa y exhibicionista posible, le encantaba ver a Hermione roja como un tomate, tensa y desconcertada.

-- Ginny se acaba de levantar, seguramente vaya al servicio.

-- Vale, este es el momento propicio. No creo que Lavander la siga – respondió Hermione mirando como la pelirroja se levantaba y se excusaba.

-- No, sería de muy mal gusto. – Hermione la miró perpleja¿qué había querido decir con eso? Pero Luna se levantó y siguió a Ginny hacia los servicios.

Cuando Luna entró en el servicio del salón de té, parecía que estaba vacío. Se paró un momento a escuchar y decidió que la pelirroja debía estar detrás de alguna de aquellas puertas ocupada con sus menesteres. Abrió el grifo y empezó a pasar la mano una y otra vez por debajo del chorro de agua.

-- Hola Luna – Ginny acababa de salir tras una puerta situada casi a su espalda. A través del espejo pudo apreciar en ella una mueca de fastidio, antes de saludarla secamente. Al momento, la tenía a su lado lavándose también las manos.

-- ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando? – Luna quería iniciar una conversación a toda costa. Todo dependía de su actuación.

-- Bien – le respondió ocupada en enjabonarse las manos.

-- Yo lo estoy pasando genial ¿Sabías que nunca había estado aquí¡Me encantan esos pequeños cupidos! Son como los duendecillos de Cornualles, pero bonitos...

-- Yo creía que te gustaba mi hermano –le interrumpió Ginny con brusquedad.

Luna reprimió una sonrisa. Ahora solo le tocaba hacer su parte de teatro.

-- ¿Tú hermano? – Se puso a morderse los nudillos, como si no fuera con ella. Era su mejor baza para no tener que responder a una pregunta directa.

-- Sí, Luna, mi hermano. Llevas dos años enamorada de él ¿qué haces saliendo con Hermione? – Ginny estaba bastante molesta.

-- Me gusta Hermione

-- ¿Desde cuándo?

-- No sé.

-- Pero ¿Cómo te puede gustar? – Luna le miró divertida, "si bebes los vientos por ella"

-- Me gusta como besa.

Ginny se puso roja. Ya había tenido suficiente con verlas besarse, tampoco tenían porqué recordárselo.

-- ¡Pero a ti te gusta mi hermano!!

-- Pues ahora me gusta Hermione – le respondió Luna mirándole a los ojos, con exactamente el mismo tono que Ginny acababa de utilizar. La pelirroja no se esperaba una respuesta tan rotunda y se quedó un poco traspuesta – ¿Te molesta que salga con Hermione?

-- ¡¿Qué¡No! No, en absoluto

Cuando Luna desapareció en dirección a los servicios, Hermione se apresuró en acercarse a la mesa que ocupaba Lavender.

-- Hey – le saludó como si se la hubiera encontrado por casualidad.

-- ¡Hola Hermione! – Lavender lucía su mejor sonrisa – siéntate un momento.

Hermione obedeció y se sentó en la silla que unos minutos antes había ocupado su pelirroja.

-- Estoy super-emocionada – Lavender, realmente parecía haberse tomado un termo entero de café, porque le faltaba pegar botes en la silla. Hermione aspiró hondo – No sabía nada de lo tuyo con Luna Lovegood. – Hermione le dedicó una sonrisa falsa – Dicen que está un poco loca... aunque las rubias tienen algo especial¿eh? – le guiñó un ojo – Pero no hay comparación con las pelirrojas.

-- A mi me interesan más aspectos que el puramente físico.

-- Oh, si, claro. Pero si tiene buenas tetas, mejor¿eh?

Hermione abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. ¡Pero será guarra!

-- Insisto, para mí hay otras cosas más importantes – le respondió severamente.

-- Allá tú. ¿Sabes una cosa?

Hermione no tenía ganas de saber nada que pudiera salir por su boca, trataba desesperadamente de alejar de su cabeza una serie de imágenes libidinosas, que el comentario de su interlocutora había conseguido evocarle. Además, cada vez estaba menos segura de que el plan de Harry funcionase. Luna tenía que conseguir que Ginny se encelara tanto, que se pelease con ella y quedase claro quién le gustaba realmente. Y por si eso no bastaba, Hermione debía tirarle, descaradamente, los tejos a Lavender, cosa que la chica jamás podría resistir, para demostrarle a la pelirroja con qué tipo de persona estaba saliendo. Pero tirarle los tejos a Lavender era tan poco grato como hacerle la pedicura a Grawp y Hermione estaba empezando a pensar que el plan de Harry era demasiado absurdo como para funcionar.

-- ¡Hermione! – Lavender se impacientaba, llevaba un rato haciéndole aspavientos con las manos, sin conseguir que Hermione reaccionara.

-- ¡Eh?

-- Hija¿qué te pasa¿Te han echado ajenjo en lugar de té¡Despierta!

-- Ah, sí – Hermione volvió a prestarle atención, muy a su pesar, como casi siempre.- ¿qué me decías?

Lavender asomó una sonrisa pícara, miró hacia ambos lados, como si le preocupara que alguien la escuchase hablar y se acercó todo lo que pudo a Hermione, para poder susurrarle.

-- Esta noche voy a intentarlo

Hermione ladeó la cabeza

-- ¿Intentar qué?

-- Hacerlo con Ginny.

Hermione se irguió lentamente, volvió a ladear la cabeza y sé quedó unos segundos cavilando. _Hacerlo con Ginny. Uhm. Hacerlo con Ginny. ¡Hacer qué con Ginny!!_

La mirada satisfecha de Lavender dejaba claro qué planeaba hacer con Ginny. Su Ginny. Hermione estaba a punto de hiper-ventilar, aunque no sabría discernir si por rabia, ansiedad, o pura desesperación.

Se levantó rápidamente, dejando a Lavender con dos palmos de narices y se encaminó hacia el lavabo.

-- ¡Hermione! – Luna se sorprendió cuando vio aparecer a la chica en el lavabo. ¡Eso no estaba en el plan! Justo acababa de conseguir enfurecer a la pelirroja, que negaba su interés por Hermione con tanto énfasis, que ni ella misma creía que aparentaba menos que lo contrario.

Ginny también se sorprendió con la repentina entrada de Hermione en los servicios. Pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar de ninguna manera. Hermione agarró a Luna por la solapa de la túnica y se la llevó arrastrando hasta la salida. Pues sí que le gustaba a Hermione el sado, sí, se atrevió a pensar. Eso sí, con cualquiera menos con ella.


	9. Chapter 9

Prometí que la iba a liar un poquito, y como lo prometido es deuda... Eso sí, después no quiero quejas xD

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

Luna se frotaba el cuello mientras trataba de seguir a Hermione por las calles de Hogsmeade. Sacarla a tirones de corbata del salón de té de Madame Tudipié no había sido nada considerado.

Hermione desapareció en el interior de las Tres Escobas, cuando Luna apenas torcía la esquina exhausta por la carrera. Se quedó unos minutos apoyada en el marco de la puerta, tratando de reestablecer su respiración. No le había dado tiempo a recoger la lengua, cuando Hermione salió del establecimiento, con Harry a sus espaldas, asfixiado por los tirones que la muchacha le estaba propinando en la corbata.

Luna no sabía si indignarse o echarse a reír, que tenía narices que luego dijeran de ella. Hermione Granger sí que estaba chalada.

-- ¡Lo van a hacer esta noche!

Luna levantó una ceja y apoyó todo su cuerpo contra el marco de la puerta. ¡Qué fuerte! Quizá le perdonase a Hermione los tirones de la corbata. La noticia era realmente impactante.

-- ¡¿Qué dices de hacer?! Tú estás bien de la cabeza, esto duele¿sabes? – Harry no era demasiado suspicaz y se frotaba el cuello con frenesí. Realmente le había dolido.

-- ¡Ginny y Lavender¡Esta noche! – Hermione estaba visiblemente alterada. Y Harry seguía sin enterarse. - ¡Que lo van a hacer!

-- ¿Lo van a hacer? – Harry empezaba a ver luz al final del túnel.

-- Van a frotar sus conchitas – Luna sabía que no debía decirlo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Para contrarrestar el efecto, empezó a golpearse la frente con la varita y centró su atención en el escaparate de la tienda que le pilló más cercana.

Harry miró a la rubia con la boca tan abierta que parecía que se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula y Hermione directamente se apoyó contra la pared conmocionada, parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar.

-- No me lo puedo creer – fue lo único que atinó a decir Harry cuando logró cerrar la boca.

-- Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer – le hacía coros Hermione.

-- Pues tampoco es tan raro – Luna volvió a la carga – es lo que hacen las parejas que se quieren¿no?

-- ¡Ginny no la quiere! – Hermione dio un paso adelante con la mirada desafiante.

-- ¡Pues impídelo y deja de lloriquear como un perrillo lastimero!

Harry flipaba con Luna Lovegood. Nunca dejaba de sorprenderle. Con ese aire misterioso, lunático, y esa pasmosa tranquilidad, incluso en las situaciones más extremas. Pero capaz de resaltar lo obvio cuando los demás eran incapaz de verlo. Por supuesto, tenían que impedir que Lavender se saliera con la suya. Eso o aguantarle las penas a Hermione el resto del curso.

La línea de pensamiento de Hermione seguía pautas similares. Luna tenía razón, debía impedirlo a toda costa, o nunca podría perdonárselo. Hasta donde ella sabía, Ginny no había tenido sexo con nadie, y esa primera vez tenía que ser suya. Esa, y todas las demás.

-- Entonces... decidido¿no? – Luna les sonrió como si acabara de cerrar un trato comercial. A veces también le gustaba tener un poco de protagonismo.

Los tres cerraron un nuevo pacto con la mirada, tenían una misión, pero mientras tanto, no vendría de más una buena cerveza de mantequilla. Unos minutos después, estaban sentados en una confortable mesa de Las Tres Escobas, bebiendo y especulando cuáles serían los planes de ataque de Lavender, para poder contraatacar.

-- ¿Dónde está el maldito mapa? – Harry estaba desesperado. Hacía un rato que habían vuelto de cenar en el comedor, al cuarto de Harry para buscar el mapa del merodeador. Ginny y Lavender no se habían presentado a la cena, y no tenían ni idea de dónde podían estar. ¿Cómo iban a impedir nada si no eran capaces de localizarlas?

Luna y Hermione le miraban revolver en su baúl, sentadas sobre la cama de Seamus. El muchacho estaba frenético, y Hermione se estaba empezando a impacientar.

-- ¡Accio, mapa del merodeador! – gritó Hermione con la varita en alto.

-- Vaya – respondió Harry – eso no se me había ocurrido.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de desaprobación. Pero el mapa del merodeador seguía sin aparecer.

-- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? – preguntó Luna con la pasmosa tranquilidad que le caracterizaba.

-- Pues... – Harry se paró a meditar unos segundos – no soy capaz de recordarlo. Quise utilizarlo la semana pasada, para localizar a Hermione – la susodicha levantó una ceja inquisidora - ¡Necesitaba los apuntes de Historia de la Magia y no te encontraba!

-- ¿Lo usaste?

-- No, me encontré con Ginny y me dijo que estabas en tu habitación. Y los chicos no podemos subir ahí¿recuerdas?

-- Vaya, que no lo usaste.

Harry negó con la cabeza.

-- Pues la hemos hecho buena – Hermione estaba visiblemente consternada.

-- ¡Genial – dijo Luna emocionada, ganándose la desaprobación de sus dos amigos – Tendremos que buscarles al estilo Muggle.

-- Luna, el estilo muggle, es lento y poco eficaz en un castillo de estas dimensiones. – le replicó Hermione con severidad.

-- Quizá con algún hechizo localizador... – sugirió Harry.

-- Podríamos probar – Le respondió Hermione pensativa – Pero no hemos logrado encontrar el mapa con el hechizo Accio. Hasta donde yo recuerdo, el mapa no está encantado con ningún contra-hechizo para eso.

-- No, solo tiene un contra-hechizo para cualquiera que lo quiera usar sin conocer las contraseñas.

-- Yo no quiero ser aguafiestas – les interrumpió Luna – pero ahora mismo podrían estar quitándose la ropa...

A Hermione le surtieron efecto estas palabras. Se puso de pie y se lanzó hacia la puerta.

-- ¡Vamos a empezar por la habitación de Ginny!

Harry lanzó una risilla y se levantó para seguir a su amiga, pero antes le dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a Luna Lovegood. Hermione no tenía un buen concepto de ella, pero desde luego, la chiquilla era capaz de controlarla con más efectividad que si le hubiera lanzado un imperius. ¡Qué artista!

Luna se puso la capa invisible de Harry, no era conveniente que la viesen pasearse por la sala común de Gryffindor.

Hermione y ella subieron a los dormitorios de las chicas, mientras Harry les esperaba en la sala común. La maldita alerta anti-chicos podría delatarles, así que no tuvo más remedio que esperar abajo aburrido, mientras Neville Logbottom le narraba entre suspiros ahogados la última regañina que le había propinado su abuela.

Las chicas entraron en la habitación de Ginny, pero estaba vacía. Luego decidieron pasarse también por la habitación de Hermione, mientras esta murmuraba algo parecido a "como estén en mi cuarto yo las mato". Pero allí solo encontraron a Parvati, ensimismada en la labor de ordenar y clasificar los estuches de su set de maquillaje.

-- Esto... Parvati – Hermione lució una sonrisa tan falsa como exagerada - ¿ Por casualidad sabes dónde está Lavender?

Parvati la miró sospechosamente. ¿Desde cuándo le interesaba a Hermione Granger dónde estaba o dejaba de estar Lavender?

-- Pues no lo sé, pero no creo que puedas encontrarle hasta mañana.

-- ¿Y eso? – Hermione seguía sonriente. Pero Luna, que a pesar de ser invisible se hallaba escondida detrás suya, pudo sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía en tensión.

-- Me dijo que esta noche no vendría a dormir. Va a hacer una fiesta pijama con Ginny Weasley. – Parvati recalcó con un deje de sarcasmo la parte de fiesta pijama.

-- ¿Y no tienes idea de dónde pueden haber ido? – Hermione estaba empezando a cambiar la sonrisa y endurecer la mirada. Estaba a un paso de llenarle la nariz de forúnculos a Parvati.

-- Ni la más remota – Le respondió esta tomando una actitud defensiva, soltando un pintalabios de fruta de la pasión para coger su varita.

La situación se puso un tanto insostenible, y ambas chicas apretaban sus varitas a la espera de que la otra diera algún paso. De repente, Hermione dio un artificioso paso hacia atrás, y salió por la puerta dando tropezones. Parvati movió la cabeza con desaprobación y siguió ordenando sus cosméticos.

-- ¡¿Porqué has tirado de mí?! – Le gritó Hermione a Luna enfadada, una vez que la puerta del dormitorio se había cerrado a sus espaldas.

-- ¿Tengo que recordarte que pueden estar a punto de hacerlo en este preciso momento? – Luna estaba disfrutando como nunca.

Hermione dio un resoplido y se lanzó escaleras abajo. Luna le siguió luciendo una sonrisa de triunfo.

Cuando llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione ya estaba saliendo por detrás del retrato de la dama gorda. Y Harry le seguía a grandes zancadas. Luna tuvo que dar una carrera para poder alcanzarles. No quería quedarse sola en la torre de Gryffindor, por mucha capa invisible que llevara encima.

-- Va a ser que no estaban en los dormitorios – dijo Harry una vez que los tres habían cruzado el retrato.

-- Va a ser que no – le respondió Hermione de mala leche.

-- Podemos intentarlo en el cuarto de los menesteres, lo más probable es que estén allí, no se me ocurre otro sitio más adecuado – sugirió Harry mientras ayudaba a Luna a desembarazarse de la capa invisible. La pobre muchacha había dado un par de traspiés intentándolo.

La sugerencia tenía bastante lógica, al fin y al cabo, la sala de los menesteres podía convertirse en aquello que cualquiera necesitase. Perfectamente podría haberla convertido Lavender en un nidito de amor.

Llegaron al pasillo de la séptima planta casi a la carrera. Harry estaba empezando a temer que les sorprendieran recorriendo los pasillos y les obligaran a volver a sus salas comunes. Y es que Hermione llevaba tanto ímpetu por encontrar a la pelirroja, que no se estaba molestando en evitar hacer jaleo. Hacía un ratillo que se había dado el toque de queda pero a Hermione eso no parecía importarle.

-- ¡Quieres hacer menos ruido! – le reprendió una vez que hubieron llegado.

-- Shh – le interrumpió Hermione – me contendré, pero ahora vamos a entrar en la sala, por Merlín.

-- ¿Cómo lo hacemos?

-- ¡Cómo que cómo lo hacemos¡Harry, sabes perfectamente cómo entrar en la sala!

-- Ya, pero qué habrá pensado Lavender...

-- ¡Eso da igual! – Hermione estaba impaciente- pensemos los tres en un sitio para poder practicar sexo y entremos.

-- Vale, los tres a la vez – ordenó Harry haciéndose cargo de la situación. Las dos muchachas asintieron.

Los tres se agarraron de las manos y empezaron a dar vueltas alrededor de dónde debería aparecer la puerta, concentrándose en hacer aparecer un lugar para practicar sexo. Tras tres vueltas, una puerta apareció en la pared. Y los tres amigos entraron en la sala.

Harry, que iba el primero, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. La sala estaba pintada con tonos burdeos y estaba repleta de cojines. En el centro, había una gran cama redonda y un gran espejo levitando sobre esta. A un lado un gran mueble bar repleto de botellas de Whisky de Fuego. Cientos de velitas tililando y flotando por la estancia, como única luz. Y como guinda, podía percibir un inconfundible aroma a rosas perfumadas impregnando toda la habitación y se escuchaba de fondo una canción extremadamente pastelosa.

Love is in the air, in the whisper of the trees, love is in the air in the thunder of the sea,  
and I don't know if I'm just dreaming, I don't know if I feel safe, but it's something that i must believe in and it's there when I call out your name. Love is in the air, love is in the air, oh, oh, oh, oh, uh, uh, uh, uh.

-- Pero... ¡¿Qué coño?!

Harry se volvió a toda prisa hacia donde estaban sus amigas. Las cuales admiraban la estancia con profundo placer.

-- ¿Velitas?! – Comenzó Harry con sorna – las chicas sois lo peor.

-- A mi no me mires – le replicó Hermione, yo estaba pensando más bien en el espejo – y señalo el gran espejo redondo que había sobre la cama.

-- ¿A quién le gusta Draco Malfoy?- Preguntó Luna de repente, señalando un gran retrato de Draco, a sus espaldas, en la que el Slytherin aparecía ligeramente falto de ropa.

A Harry se le subieron los colores.

-- Bueno, está claro que Ginny y Lavender no están aquí – le respondió el muchacho agriamente. – así que mejor vamos a buscarlas a otro sitio.

Harry salió de la sala de los menesteres henchido de dignidad. Y Hermione, que por un momento había logrado relajarse empezó a reírse con tanto ímpetu que tuvo que apoyarse sobre Luna Lovegood.

La rubia sospechaba por donde iban los tiros, pero a pesar de que la escena se le antojó graciosa, le pareció mejor opción seguir a Harry para continuar la búsqueda de las dos fugitivas. Así que Hermione, mucho más relajada por la situación cómica y ella, salieron también de la sala.

-- Es posible que hayan ido a los servicios de Myrtle – les dijo Harry una vez que se reunieron con él en el pasillo. El pobre todavía estaba recuperándose, de su orgullo herido, y hablaba con cierta antipatía.

En los servicios de Myrtle tampoco estaban las dos chicas y Hermione empezó a perder el ánimo de nuevo. Ya no se les ocurría dónde podían estar, y la muchacha estaba empezando a hundirse.

Iban paseando por los pasillos del colegio en silencio. Los tres pensaban que la batalla estaba perdida y que no tendrían más remedio que volver a sus respectivas salas comunes, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta. De repente, un ruido les sobresaltó.

Se apresuraron a subir las escaleras hacia la octava planta, que tenían a escasos metros. A punto de desaparecer escaleras arriba, Harry apreció como al final del pasillo aparecía un muchacho rubio, que miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando a alguien. _Lo que me faltaba_, pensó.

-- Vamos rápido – les dijo a las dos muchachas – Draco Malfoy está ahí abajo, parece que viene también del pasillo de la sala de los menesteres.

Se apresuraron a buscar un lugar donde esconderse, por si acaso el Slytherin subía también a la octava planta. Se metieron en el primer aula que encontraron y cerraron la puerta tras de sí.

Harry estaba preocupado, si Draco les veía y se chivaba podían tener problemas. Hacía ya bastante rato que debían estar en sus dormitorios.

-- Yo... no es por nada – cuchicheó Luna – pero hay una cama de dosel allí al fondo.

Esta niña desvaría, pensó Harry, sin poder evitar que su mirada se dirigiera hacia donde la rubia señalaba. Realmente había una cama de dosel al fondo del aula. Todo estaba a oscuras, pero se podía ver perfectamente la cama y un tenue resplandor alrededor de ella.

-- ¿Porqué narices hay una cama de dosel en el aula de aritmancia? – Hermione también había mirado hacia donde señalaba la rubia.

-- Creo que las hemos encontrado – anunció esta orgullosa y arrastrándose en dirección a la cama.

Los tres amigos se aproximaron, quedándose tan solo a un par de metros de la cama. No se escuchaba sonido alguno, probablemente hubieran utilizado algún hechizo para insonorizarla, pero si se podía ver algo de movimiento detrás de las pesadas cortinas.

Harry meditaba sobre qué paso dar a continuación, pero un revuelo a su lado le llamó la atención.

-- ¡Hermione! – susurró flipando como nunca lo había hecho - ¿qué haces?

Luna también miraba a la muchacha con la boca abierta, pero más que preocupada parecía divertida. Hermione estaba quitándose la ropa.

-- Voy a impedirlo – fue la única respuesta de la bruja, mientras sus braguitas alcanzaban el suelo.

Harry, aún con la boca abierta, y Luna vieron con estupefacción como Hermione se acercaba a la cama de dosel y metía un brazo detrás de las cortinas. Unos segundos después sacó el brazo, en el que tenía fuertemente agarrada por el pelo a Lavender Brown, quién para colmo de males también estaba en pelotas.

-- ¡Lárgate! – le ordenó Hermione mientras la empujaba lo más lejos posible de la cama.

Antes de que Lavender pudiera reaccionar, Hermione había desaparecido tras las cortinas de dosel.

-- ¡Hermione!- Ginny trató de cubrirse con la sábana, pero el peso de Hermione, que acababa de posarse sobre las mantas no le permitieron tapar gran cosa.

-- Ginny... yo... – Hermione se quedó en silencio. Después de todo lo que había liado para encontrarla, se había quedado sin palabras.

La pelirroja tampoco sabía qué decir, estaba demasiado sorprendida por la interrupción. En realidad, también estaba muy aliviada. Llevaba un buen rato tratando de darle largas a Lavender sin resultados. Lo había intentado, había llegado hasta allí dispuesta a hacerlo con ella, para darse cuenta de que en realidad no quería. Pero era demasiado tarde y Lavender estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Por suerte, era bastante difícil llevar la varita encima cuando una estaba desnuda, porque Lavender no hubiera dudado en utilizarla sobre ella. Estaba a punto de marcharse cuando, repentinamente, una mano había surgido de las cortinas y había sacado a Lavender por los pelos. Y ahora, tenía a Hermione desnuda frente a ella. Ni en la más perversa de sus fantasías hubiera imaginado algo así.

Ambas chicas se miraban y estudiaban en silencio. Ninguna tenía demasiado claro que hacer o decir a continuación. Ginny especulaba, cómo podía haber llegado Hermione ahí, y babeaba admirando su cuerpo desnudo. Hermione, la miraba también con detenimiento, como si memorizara alguno de sus libros.

Un alboroto las sacó de su ensimismamiento y de repente una bestia feroz se abalanzó sobre Hermione. Vale, no era una bestia feroz, solo era Lavender visiblemente ofendida y con ganas de venganza. Pero a Ginny se le antojó que parecía un monstruo, abalanzándose con tanta rabia sobre Hermione. Las dos chicas comenzaron a forcejear, entre golpes y tirones de pelo a los pies de la cama. Ginny flipaba, ambas estaban desnudas, gruñendo y arañándose como animales.

No sabía qué hacer, temía que si se metía en medio, no conseguiría nada sino que la pelea fuera aún más cruenta. Y ni siquiera tenía la varita para poder separarlas de una forma civilizada.

-- ¡Luna! – Ginny no ganaba para sustos. Luna Lovegood acababa de meterse también en la cama, desnuda.

-- ¡Wow! – dijo la rubia al ver a Lavender y Hermione engarzadas en darse leches la una a la otra. – Lástima que me haya dejado la varita afuera. Podría hacer aparecer una tina de barro, dicen que a los muggles les pone mucho eso. ¡igual te gustaría!

Ginny pensó que más le valdría tener la boca abierta perennemente, porque se le iba a desencajar la mandíbula abriéndola y cerrándola constantemente con tanta sorpresa.

-- ¡Qué era broma, mujer! – le intentó tranquilizar Luna.

-- ¡¿Pero qué haces aquí?!

-- Pues hemos visto que había pelea aquí dentro, y he venido a ayudar. – le respondió la rubia sin entender porqué su amiga flipaba tanto porque hubiera ido a echarle una mano.

-- ¡¿Desnuda?!

Luna miró hacia sus propios atributos.

-- Tú también estas desnuda¿qué tiene de malo?

-- Estoy desnuda porque estaba a punto de f... bueno, porque sí¡¿y tú porqué estás desnuda?!

Luna pareció pensarlo unos segundos. Se movió ligeramente hacia un lado, tratando de evitar los golpes que Lavender y Hermione le estaban propinando al encontrarse demasiado cerca de ellas mientras se pegaban. Se rascó la cabeza.

-- No sé, todas estáis desnudas, pensaba que también tenía que desnudarme para entrar aquí...

-- ¡Pues no hacía falta! – Le gritó Ginny angustiada ya, entre las pavadas de Luna y el ajetreo de las otras dos.

-- ¡Oh! – respondió Luna pausadamente- Entonces tendré que decirle a Harry que se vuelva a vestir.

-- ¡¿Qué qué?!

Luna iba a sacar la cabeza a través de las cortinas, pero Harry acababa de entrar también en pelotas dentro del perímetro de la cama.

Ginny esta vez hizo lo posible y más por taparse con las mantas, pero ahora ya no solo era el peso de Hermione, sino también el de Lavender, Luna y Harry. La pobre muchacha estaba por desesperarse.

Luna miró con descaro hacia las partes nobles de Harry. El muchacho siguió la mirada y también Ginny a pesar de que era lo último que quería hacer. _¡Maldita sea! Porqué te tienen que señalar siempre hacia donde no quieres mirar¡Es una invitación!, _se reprochó internamente.

-- ¿Y a ti no te pone esto? – Le preguntó Luna a Harry mirándole al pajarito, en lugar de a la cara.

Harry se puso rojo como un tomate y miró hacia Ginny, que no llegó a tiempo de levantar la vista antes de que Harry se diera cuenta de que le había estado mirando sus partes nobles.

-- Pues no acostumbro a pensar en mis amigas de esa manera¿sabes? – respondió secamente mientras le dedicaba a Ginny una mirada acusativa. La chica se puso roja instantáneamente y desvió la mirada a Hermione, que estaba doblada sobre si misma mientras Lavender le agarraba los brazos con fuerza.

-- A ti lo que te pasa es que eres gay. – Luna seguía con lo suyo.

-- Muy aguda¿no? – le respondió el muchacho con sorna.

-- ¡PERO QUERÉIS COMPORTAROS COMO PERSONAS NORMALES! – Chilló Ginny con todas sus fuerzas.

Todos se pararon a mirarla. Hasta Lavender y Hermione, que agarradas la una a la otra, en su intento por inmovilizarse mutuamente, pararon en seco la pelea para mirar a la pelirroja asustadas. ¡Menudo berrido!

De repente escucharon un ruido.

-- ¡Mierda! Nos han pillado. – dijo Harry sacando la cabeza y los hombros de la cortina de dosel.

Draco Malfoy estaba a unos metros de la cama con la ropa de todos en los brazos.

-- Me encanta cuando me lo ponéis en bandeja, Potter.

-- ¡Suelta la ropa, maldita sabandija! – le gritó Harry ya con medio cuerpo fuera de la cama, agarrandose como buenamente podía a las cortinas para no caerse.

-- Más quisieras, Potter – le respondió Malfoy visiblemente divertido - ¡Buena suerte para la vuelta!

Draco se dio la vuelta y salió del aula con la ropa de todos entre los brazos. Harry había dejado la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica y no pudo hacer nada por impedírselo. Alicaído volvió a meterse en la cama de dosel.

-- No os lo vais a creer...

Las muchachas le miraban inquietas.

-- Draco Malfoy acaba de llevarse nuestras ropas.

-- ¡Y cómo lo has permitido?! – le reprendió Hermione, quién todavía tenía a Lavender sujeta por los pelos y parte del dorso.

-- ¡Tenía la varita en la túnica¡¿Qué quieres que haga sin ella?!

A Luna Lovegood se le ocurrió un chiste muy bueno sobre "la varita" de Harry, pero por las caras que tenían los demás, pensó que quizá lo más adecuado sería dejarlo para otro momento.

Salieron de la cama de dosel a trompicones. Al estar fuera, parecía aún más vergonzoso el estar desnudos y todos se dedicaban a tratar de ocultar sus partes más intimas como mejor podían. Hasta Lavender y Hermione se habían soltado los pelos para poder cubrirse.

-- ¡Hey! – Harry pareció, de repente, bastante entusiasmado – Draco no ha visto la capa invisible – la cogió del suelo y la enseñó en alto – puedo ponérmela para ir a buscar ropa para que podamos regresar.

Lavender se lanzó contra él y le arrebató la capa de las manos. El muchacho, que no se lo esperaba, no pudo hacer nada por impedirlo.

Al momento Lavender llegó a la puerta con la capa en la mano. Ginny y Harry hicieron el amago de lanzarse también hacia la puerta para quitársela, pero la muchacha se cubrió con la capa, quedando invisible a los ojos de los demás.

-- ¡Que os den por culo! – la escucharon gritar mientras su voz desaparecía a lo lejos.

Los cuatro amigos se quedaron mirando a la puerta con un palmo de narices.

-- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – Preguntó Hermione, sentándose sobre un pupitre, más para ella misma, que esperando una respuesta.


	10. Chapter 10

He tardado, pero he estado ocupadísima. Muchas gracias por las reviews, no me esperaba tantas :)

Advierto: empiezo a subir un poco el tono. Menores abstenerse. Espero que os guste igualmente :)

* * *

El ambiente se quedó algo alicaído. La capa invisible les hubiera ayudado a volver a sus respectivas salas comunes sin llamar la atención, pero quién podía esperar que Lavender, a pesar de ser extremadamente idiota, iba a robarles la capa y a dejarles desnudos en medio del castillo. De Draco Malfoy se puede esperar algo más que lo peor, pero de una Gyffindor...

Harry estaba seriamente ofendido. Últimamente las cosas estaban fuera de quicio y esa noche no daba abasto con tantos momentos embarazosos y tanto ajetreo. Fue un duro golpe que les quitasen las ropas, pero después de todo, tampoco era una sopresa. Estaba empezando a asumir, que las cosas ya no son lo que eran. Hermione y Ginny lesbianas e inmersas en una tormentosa historia de amor, que bien podría ser el próximo best-seller en los escaparates de Callejón Diagón, Ron eternamente enfadado con él y saliendo con Cho Chang. Solo Luna Lovegood parecía normal. Bueno, se mantenía en su línea, porque esa chiquilla jamás fue normal.

Pero así eran las cosas y así estaba dispuesto a asumirlas. Lo que le ofendía es que un Gryffindor se hubiera puesto a la altura de un Slytherin. Eso, y que Luna Lovegood no paraba de mirar hacia sus manos, que tenía estratégicamente colocadas cubriendo sus atributos, con la suficiente concentración como para ser capaz de ver a través de ellas.

-- Luna

Luna no se dio por enterada.

-- ¡Luna!

-- ¿Qué? – le respondió la muchacha sin levantar la vista.

-- ¡Quieres dejar de mirarme!

Luna por fín levantó la cabeza y le miró directamente a los ojos. Le miraba con extrañeza, como si lo raro fuera no mirarle. Hermione y Ginny también le miraron. Todas estaban tan centradas en sus propios pensamientos, que el grito que había dado, las había asustado.

Ginny estaba sentada en una silla, agachada, tratando disimuladamente de cubrirse con el pupitre. Hermione estaba sentada sobre otro, a escasos metros, con las rodillas aplastadas contra su pecho y rodeando sus piernas con los brazos. Harry seguía de pie, tapándose con las manos. Solo Luna estaba sentada sobre uno de los pupitres, con la misma naturalidad que si hubiera estado vestida.

-- ¿Por qué te avergüenzas? – le respondió Luna con auténtica curiosidad. – Además, ya te lo ví antes, en la cama.

Harry se sonrojó al recordarlo. Volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado y resopló indignado. Ginny también se sonrojó. No pudo evitar recordar también el momento. Hermione se dio cuenta del sonrojo de esta y aspiró con todas sus fuerzas.

La situación estaba a punto de explotar.

-- Vamos a separarnos para regresar – propuso Harry, que ya estaba harto y empezaba a tener frío – no creo que nos pillen a los cuatro. Si descubren a uno de nosotros, que haga jaleo y así al menos, los demás no tendremos problemas.

-- No voy a pasearme por el colegio desnuda, Harry – Ginny prefería ser pasto de mandrágora, antes que pasar por esa vergüenza.

-- Y qué piensas¿Quedarte aquí toda la noche? – Harry comenzó a hablar con frenesí, tratando de no dar voces con escaso éxito.

-- ¡No pienso salir así!

-- Mañana hay clase¡te verán igualmente si no nos vamos!!

A Ginny se le puso cara de espanto, al darse cuenta de la cruda realidad. Estaba a punto de emitir un sollozo realmente lastimero, pero Luna se bajó del pupitre y le tendió la mano solidariamente.

-- Si quieres voy delante tuya – le propuso la rubia con una sonrisa – así si nos pillan, te estaré cubriendo.

-- Y yo iré detrás – se apresuró a decir Hermione, sonriendo también, pero ante la expectativa de tener la excusa de mirarle el culo a Ginny sin ningún pudor.

Ginny les devolvió la sonrisa y Harry, haciéndo aspavientos, y considerando una vez más, aquello de que las chicas son lo peor, se lanzó hacia la puerta y miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

-- Esto está despejado.- les hizo una seña con la mano para que fueran hacia él.- vamos a hacer una cosa. Iremos primero a la torre de Ravenclaw, que Luna nos consiga algo de ropa y después nos vamos a la torre de Gryffindor.

Las muchachas estuvieron de acuerdo. Y el grupo salió al pasillo tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Iban en fila india. Harry el primero. Cubriéndose con las manos. Inmediatamente detrás Luna, que pese a estar enamorada de Ron, y tener la certeza de que Harry era gay, consideraba que no era natural tener a semejante adonis, desnudo, frente a sí y no mirarle el culo con avaricia. Le seguía Ginny, terriblemente abochornada, preocupada, y con las caderas como brasas, justo en las zonas donde Hermione tenía posadas sus manos. Y esta última, que venía al final de la cola, pidiéndole a Merlín un tropezón, o cualquier cosa que le diera la oportunidad de pegarse completamente a la pequeña de los Weasley.

El grupo avanzaba despacio y con cautela. Se asomaban a cada pasillo o escalera, antes de recorrerlo. Trataban de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tampoco tenían muchas ganas de hablar o montar jaleo. Lo único que querían era llegar a sus salas comunes cuanto antes, para que la pesadilla acabase.

-- Shh – siseó Harry a punto de doblar una esquina. Se frenó en seco, con la consecuente afluencia de empujones. Hermione, aprovechó el momento de resuello para dar sus gracias a Merlín, por hacer oído a sus súplicas.

-- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Luna.

Harry se volvió para responderle, pero en lugar de mirarle a él, Luna estaba mirando hacia atrás. Alzó el cuello por encima de la rubia, vio a sus otras dos amigas rojas como tomates. Parpadeó artificiosamente, suspiró y volvió a asomar la cabeza hacia el otro pasillo.

-- ¡Mierda!

-- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo otra vez Luna, esta vez sí dirigido a Harry.

-- Hay alguien.

-- ¡¿Dónde?!

-- ¡Justo aquí! – dijo Harry antes de comenzar a desandar corriendo el camino por el que acababan de venir.

Luna no se lo pensó dos veces y salió también corriendo. Ginny la siguió como alma que lleva el diablo. Y Hermione, que tras un corto pero increíble magreo, gracias a las vicisitudes de Merlín, estaba más en la parra que en el mundo real, se quedó allí parada sin saber exactamente porqué sus amigos corrían despavoridos.

-- Vaya, vaya, mira lo que ha traído el gato.

Hermione tragó saliva. Pansy Parkinson la miraba con evidente satisfacción, vestida completamente de negro, con un escote de aúpa y un extraño objeto en su mano. Dicho objeto era también negro, con una forma grotescamente fálica y de increíbles proporciones.

Por la cabeza de Hermione pasaron diversas ideas, más de las que era capaz de analizar y comprender en un par de segundos. Por alguna razón, seguramente por su aficción al sado, varias de ellas le resultaron interesantes y más llamativas de lo que hubiera querido, pero ahora estaba a punto de ser una mujer comprometida y tenía que desacerse de esa atracción fatal hacia la Slytherin. El tamaño del objeto que Pansy sostenía en sus manos le ayudó a establecer sus prioridades rápidamente. Salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Se paró varias veces para tomar aire, pero seguía corriendo de un sitio a otro. En alguna parte se debían haber metido sus amigos.

Harry cerró con un portazo. Acababa de entrar en los servicios de Myrtle, huyendo de no sabía qué. Había estado un buen rato corriendo sin rumbo, con la amarga sensación de ser acechado. Seguramente se lo estaba imaginando. Después de todo, con tanta historia, iba a acabar paranoico.

Comprobó con alivio que Myrtle debía estar lamentándose por las cañerías de otros retretes. No tenía ganas de escuchar sus lloriqueos. Se acercó a un inodoro para aliviarse la carga de la vejiga. Y sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se quedó quieto, ahora no alucinaba, alguien acababa de entrar en los servicios. Y definitivamente no era Myrtle, un fantasma no necesita abrir la puerta.

Se volvió despacio, con cautela. Sin estar seguro de que esperar.

-- ¡Malfoy!

-- El mismo – le respondió el Slytherin con un encantador acento y ojos de hielo.

-- ¿Cómo...? – Harry tardó solo unos segundo en percatarse de lo que el rubio tenía en las manos - ¡Tienes el mapa! – efectivamente, el Slytherin sostenía el mapa del merodeador - ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

-- Piip, Potter, pregunta errónea. – Draco parecía encantado, por la sorpresa de su archi-enemigo – te daré otra oportunidad, aunque claramente no sabrás aprovecharlo.

-- ¡¿Pero qué diablos?!

-- Es el defecto que tenéis todos los Gryffindors. Hacéis muchas preguntas, pero nunca en la dirección correcta. Lo importante, Potter, no es el cómo, sino el porqué.

Harry no podía estar seguro, pero le pareció ver un relampagueo de lujuria en los ojos al Slytherin.

-- ¡Devuélvemelo! – le gritó enfadado.

-- Ni lo sueñes.– Harry le respondió con una mirada amenazante, pero Draco comenzó a reírse – Cómo planeas quitármelo, Potter. Sin tu varita, sin tu ropa... con las manos ocupadas.

Harry se sonrojó. Llevaba cubriéndose con las manos durante toda la conversación, le ofendía que Draco delatara con tanta imprudencia su desnudez. No bastaba con quitarle la ropa, no, también tenía que hacer alusiones al respecto.

-- De todas formas – volvió a decir el rubio tirando el mapa a un lado – ya no me hace falta.

Comenzó a quitarse el jersey, lentamente, lanzando miradas desafiantes a Harry, que empezaba a notar presión bajo sus manos.

Ginny estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, era grave estar desnuda y perdida por el colegio, pero ahora que además estaba sola, era mucho peor. Había corrido detrás de Luna durante un trecho, pero había perdido a la rubia al torcer una esquina. En ese pasillo había varias aulas abiertas, unas escaleras hacia pisos inferiores y otra hacia la torre de astronomía. No quiso llamarla, para no llamar también la atención de quien fuera que les había soprendido unos minutos antes, así que optó por decidirse a través de una cantinela, que su padre le había enseñado de pequeña: "Pinto, pinto, gorgorito..."

Se fue por las escaleras que iban hacia abajo, agarrada a la barandilla, pisando cautelosamente y atenta a cualquier sonido ajeno al que ella misma emitía. Al llegar a la segunda planta, casi se corre del gusto, perdón, casi estalla de alegría, al ver una serie de estandartes colgados en la pared.

Nunca los había visto antes, pero desde luego, menudo acierto el haberlos colgado ahí. Por fin tenía algo con lo que cubrirse. Agarró el que más a mano tenía y envolvió con él a modo de toalla. Repentinamente se sintió mucho mejor, ahora podría volver a la torre de Gryffindor tranquilamente. Si la pillaban, probablemente tuviera que sufrir algún agonioso castigo durante un par de semanas, pero al menos, no tendría que pasar por la vergüenza de que la descubrieran con todos sus atributos al aire.

Se giró sobre su propio eje y comenzó a desandar parte del camino andado, con cautela, para no llamar la atención, a ver si pudiera también librarse del castigo, se dirigió hacia la torre de Gryffindor.

Lo que no podía saber nuestra pequeña bruja, es que había metido la pata tan a fondo que dos semanas de castigo iban a ser pocas.

Albus Dumbledore llevaba seriamente preocupado varias semanas. Algún o algunos estudiantes estaban desafiando toda autoridad y estaban saliendo por las noches a hacer trastadas por el colegio. Desde hacía unos días, varios profesores estaban haciendo guardias nocturnas para pillar infraganti a dichos estudiantes y así erradicar la horda de vandalismo y ya de paso, procurar para estos el adecuado castigo.

Lo extraño del asunto es, que cada vez que creían estar a punto de pillarles, desaparecían como por arte de magia. Como si los estudiantes contasen con algún tipo de radar especial para detectar a los profesores y poder evadirlos.

Pero como Dumbledore decía de cuando en cuando: La única poción contra un estudiante listo, es un profesor más listo todavía. Había ideado una estratagema para poder sorprenderles, y con el beneplácito de algunos profesores, había decidido convertir a estos en estandartes, que situaría en varios puntos estratégicos del castillo. Al ser inanimados, no podrían ser detectados por magia alguna, o al menos por magia capaz de localizar a personas o profesores, y sin embargo, si podrían estar alertas para descubrir al fin a los estudiantes insurrectos.

Ginny no podía saberlo, pero estaba envuelta por la profesora McGonagall.

Luna Lovegood también se había pegado su buena carrera. En su huida había acabado subiendo hacia la torre de astronomía. Por desgracia, una pareja de enamorados ya había ocupado el lugar previamente, y Luna no tuvo más remedio que quedarse apostada tras la puerta semi-abierta, que daba paso al aula, y cerrar los ojos a la espera de ser descubierta en cualquier momento.

Nadie más subió a la torre, y la parejita de enamorados no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. La chica suspiró aliviada.

Ahora que estaba algo más relajada, prestó atención a los cuchicheos que los dos amantes. ¡En algo tenía que entretenerse! Para su desgracia, la parejita resultaban ser Ron y Cho Chang. Al reconocer sus voces, Luna decidió entrar en el aula y acercarse más para poder escucharles. Obviamente, lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno, pero Ron era el amor de su vida, y estaba allí, en las zarpas de aquel amago de veela con los ojos rasgados. Tenía que saber qué estupideces era capaz de decirle esa maldita bruja para tenerlo tan embobado.

Se acercó con sigilo, medio agachada para no ser vista. Lo raro es que ella tampoco conseguía verles. Un gemido la sobresaltó. Se escondió tras la mesa del profesor. Afortunadamente, esta se encontraba en la entrada del aula, porque en el aula de astronomía no había pupitres. Solo telescopios apostados junto a los ventanales.

No se atrevía a asomar la cabeza por temor a ser descubierta, pero los gruñidos de Ron y los gemidos de Cho, estaban empezando a ponerle nerviosa.

-- Venga Cho, solo un poquito más y ya está dentro – A Luna se le revolvieron las tripas al escuchar esto.

-- Me dijiste que la puntita ¡Y ahora quieres meterla entera! – le respondió Cho también entre susurros con la voz indignada – Eso duele ¿Sabes?

Luna estaba pasando un mal rato. Podía aceptar la circunstancia de que el amor de su vida y esa otra, hicieran ese tipo de cosas. Pero bajo ninguna circunstancia quería estar presente. Ni siquiera le quedaban ganas de tratar de salir de forma sigilosa, igual que había entrado. Simplemente se levantó, más enfadada que otra cosa, dispuesta a irse dando un portazo.

Ron y Cho pegaron un respingo al sentirla y verla allí de pie. Luna abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

_¡¡¿Pero qué demonios?!!_

Ron y Cho estaban agachados y escarbaban con una varita en un boquete que había en el suelo.

-- ¡¿Pero qué estáis haciendo?!

-- Buscando el anillo – balbuceó Ron, todavía sorprendido por la impresión del susto, y doblemente sorprendido por ver a Luna tal y como vino al mundo.

Luna seguía sin comprender.

-- ¿La varita¿Le estabas metiendo la varita?

-- S-si, por el agujero – respondió el muchacho aún nervioso y extrañado.

-- Pero... – Luna empezaba a entender que quizá era demasiado pervertida y se había confundido con el "tipo de varita".

Cho Chang, también se había llevado un buen susto, pero si por su mente surgió alguna inquietud sobre porqué Luna Lovegood había llegado al aula de astronomía en pelotas y pegando voces, le debió hacer caso omiso, porque habló con todo tipo de tranquilidad

-- Se nos ha caído un anillo en este boquete, y debe estar enganchado, porque ni con magia conseguimos sacarlo. Al final hemos tendido que usar mi varita.

Seguidamente Cho volvió a inclinarse y se puso a atisbar por el boquete del suelo, mientras Ron, rojo como un tomate, miraba hipnotizado las tetas de Luna con la varita de Cho en alto.

Luna lo tenía claro. Definitivamente en este colegio no había nadie sano. La próxima vez que alguien la llamara Lunática, se llevaba un mamporro y bien ganado.

-- Ronnie y yo vamos a casarnos en cuanto acabe el colegio – le anunció Cho con una sonrisa, levantando el anillo en alto. Por fin había conseguido recuperarlo.

Luna la miró. Estaba a un pelo de espetarle un "Eso no te lo crees ni tú, guapa", pero se contuvo justo a tiempo. Seguramente no ganara puntos ante Ron, diciendo eso.

Hermione se paró junto a las escaleras que bajaban al vestíbulo. Se agarró al pasamanos jadeando por la carrera. ¡Menuda nochecita! No tenía ni la más remota idea sobre dónde podían estar sus amigos y lo que es peor, no tenía idea de dónde podía estar Ginny. La idea de Pansy Parkinson con aquel cachivache enorme y fálico rondando por el colegio, mientras la pelirroja, desnuda y vulnerable estaba perdida, la estaban volviendo loca.

Comenzó a enfadarse ante la idea de que el amor de su vida y su más salvaje fantasía erótica se lo montasen juntas. ¡Y sin estar ella presente!

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al vestíbulo y se metió por una puerta estrecha, que llegaba hasta las cocinas. Dobby, sin duda, podría prestarle algunas de las bufandas que tantas noches la habían tenido en vela trabajando. Se adentró en el largo corredor a oscuras, tanteando las paredes para poder seguir el camino. Mientras, su mente volaba una y otra vez hacia la misma idea, sin poder decidir que era mayor, si su enfado o su excitación.

Se frenó casi en seco. No podía seguir en ese estado. Vale que estuviera desnuda y sin posibilidad de regresar a su habitación, pero necesitaba un momento de intimidad urgentemente. Y lo tenía antes de llegar a las cocinas, o se liaba con la primera elfa que encontrara por el camino.

Se apoyó contra la pared dispuesta a aliviarse allí mismo, pero su cuerpo no llegó a tocar la pared, sino que dio un traspiés hacia atrás y se encontró, de repente, en el interior de una habitación de gigantescas proporciones. Unos grandes ventanales iluminaban a medias la estancia. Era una especie de trastero viejo, tan grande como el gran comedor y lleno a rebosar de muebles viejos y suciedad. Hermione se adentró en busca de algo con lo que taparse, o algo más cómodo que una fría pared donde poder estar tranquila durante unos minutos.

Harry ya no sabía de postura adoptar para cubrir sus atributos. Odiaba a Draco Malfoy, pero incluso así, no podía dejar de admirar lo increíblemente bueno que estaba. El torso perfectamente perfilado, los brazos fuertes y musculados, con las manos grandes. Harry ya podía imaginarse asido por esas manos. Su artefacto apuntándole dispuesto a disparar en cualquier momento, de la misma forma que lo haría el de Harry si apartara las manos.

Quería hacerlo, o que se lo hicieran, o ser hecho, o cualquier cosa que implicara el verbo hacer y aquel ejemplar de virilidad y belleza. Pero debía pensar con la cabeza, con su otra cabeza. _Draco es malo, muy malo, de hecho, es una sabandija estúpida_. No debía darle el placer, los héroes anteponen el bien a sus propios deseos, y Harry era un héroe. Ser gay, adolescente y tener a su alter-ego en pelotas y dispuesto a organizar un "duelo de varitas" no debían apartarle de sus principios. Y acostarse con un Slytherin, definitivamente, iba en contra de sus principios.

-- Esto no va a pasar, Malfoy. Ni en el más loco de tus sueños va a pasar – dijo Harry con todo su pesar, lo más enérgicamente que le fue posible.

-- Pasará lo que yo quiera que pase, Potter – le respondió el rubio tan sobrado como siempre.

Harry tomó aire. Quién se creía la sabandija esta que era. Por muy cachondo que le pusiera, Harry tenía sus propios límites. Y tenía muy pero que muy claro, que nadie le iba a obligar a hacer algo que no quisiera, y menos él.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta con toda la dignidad que se salió del pecho. Incluso se quitó las manos de sus partes nobles, como si a él le importara que le vieran el pito. Por desgracia (o mucha suerte, según se mire) Draco estaba en su camino hacia la salida de los servicios. Se paró frente a él desafiante.

-- Apartate, Malfoy.

El rubio le sonrió insolente. Hizo el amago de apartarse, pero en lugar de eso, le agarró con fuerza. Trató de besarle, pero Harry apartó la cara. Volvió a sonreírle.

-- Te repito, Potter, que no vas a irte si yo no quiero

Tardó unos segundos en reptar hacia abajo por el cuerpo de Harry. Como una serpiente pitón, enlazándole, apretándole, reteniéndole sin remedio. Harry pegó un pequeño respingo al notar algo húmedo y terriblemente placentero recorriendo el punto más sensible de su anatomía. Definitivamente, no iba a marcharse. Al carajo con los héroes y las heroicidades.


End file.
